Perdi Minha Virgindade!
by Mra. Ichinose
Summary: Perdi a virgindade. Isso por si só já deveria ter sido algo ótimo, claro... se as coisas, ao menos, fizessem sentido. [SasuSaku] [UN] [Humor]
1. Recepcionado

**Notas iniciais:**

Poderá ter (terá) linguagem imprópria nessa desgraça; e não garanto seu riso. Atenção: Recomendado apenas para maiores de 18 anos (vaza, de menor).

* * *

 **Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **I – Recepcionado**

 _Dois anos depois da IV Guerra Ninja_

Retornar era sempre difícil.

O virgem Uchiha Sasuke cruzou os portões de Konoha com uma calma indiferente, premiada com sua careta de desgosto que não se desfez nem por um maldito segundo. _Odiava_ estar ali e só veio para que a Hokage não inventasse de mandar sete anbus (ou o barulhento Naruto, o que é o pior) atrás dele para buscar os relatórios anuais, um acordo que fez com a administração de Konoha em troca de sua liberdade.

O fato é que Sasuke era um tipo de ninja especial da Folha. Quando o fim da guerra chegou regado a sangue e desespero, ele recusou-se a continuar na vila. Tampouco poderia ser considerado um renegado (havia sido essencial para os rumos da batalha e salvado um monte de gente inútil), sendo apenas por isso que Tsunade havia determinado que o Uchiha era _um shinobi de missões longas, permitido a vagar entre outras vilas e cumprir tarefas onde era necessário,_ em suas próprias palavras _._

O Uchiha, é claro, não aceitou bem a ideia de início, não queria nenhuma droga de vínculo com Konoha. Mas, então, sob influência velada de Suigetsu, pensou nos benefícios que poderia ter com isso: remuneração, gastos de viagem cobertos pela vila, um lugar para onde voltar (não que essa parte fizesse alguma diferença para ele), nada de perseguição, esconderijos e o cacete a quatro. Ele era livre – super livre – da melhor forma que um ex-nukenin pode ser.

O único agravante disso tudo era sua permanência obrigatória na vila enquanto sua nova missão era organizada e a entrega de relatórios. A variante de dias ficava entre quatro ou sete, recheados de Naruto e Sakura e, principalmente, de suas tolices combinadas. Para o inferno os dois! Eles simplesmente não entendiam que Sasuke gostaria de hibernar pelo tempo em que ficava na Folha, absolutamente sem ver ninguém, mantendo sua primeira colocação como o maior virgem antissocial de todos os tempos – não que ele saiba da existência deste ranking.

Mas o time sete, cuja falta de vergonha na cara não tinha tamanho exato, fazia questão de esperá-lo nos portões, uma vez que quase sempre um vigia o avistava. Ainda levavam um Anbu com anemia a tiracolo, boatos que: este ser randômico estava ali para substituí-lo desde sua saída de Konoha e que era tão virgem quanto o próprio Sasuke (o que é um absurdo, ninguém pode ser mais tapado que o vingador, sexualmente falando).

– Teme! – o conhecido loiro exclamou, laranjamente feliz.

– Naruto – devolveu, de hábito.

O mesmo cumprimento sucedeu com Sakura – porque é assim que Uchiha Sasuke cumprimenta as pessoas: dizendo o nome delas, como se dizer "oi" fosse torná-lo amigável, coisa que ele definitivamente não é, porque embora ele seja virgem (e virgens tenham certa tendência a serem amigáveis para conseguirem sexo), o moreno não é esse tipo de donzelo, afinal, ele nem está interessando em acasalamento.

O que isso o torna, então? Alguém do tipo fechado, todos sabem, em todos os sentidos, o que também é senso comum. Seu sagrado – e inutilizado – órgão reprodutor Uchiha jaz muito bem guardado e mole dentro da cueca, um desperdício tão grande que faz qualquer mulher num raio de setenta e sete quilômetros desejar romper o hímen peniano de Sasuke.

Mas. Ele. Não. Cede.

Por quê?

Porque ele não vai desperdiçar nem um mililitro de esperma que tem, pois seu único objetivo é encontrar um óvulo – que será fecundado com sucesso e se tornará quadrigêmeos, já para restaurar o clã com abundância – e não fará isso com qualquer louca desvairada que só quer seu corpo nu.

Olhando para o anbu e dispensando a educação que a graciosíssima Mikoto lhe deu, Sasuke ignorou deliberadamente Sai, que apenas lhe enviou um de seus sorrisos estúpidos: a única coisa que ele sabe fazer e que irrita o mais impenetrável dos homens – Sasuke está incluso, porque ele é _realmente_ o mais impenetrável dos homens.

– Para onde você está indo? – Naruto perguntou, vendo Sasuke passar por eles como se fossem moscas indignas de sua atenção.

– Hokage – respondeu sete passos a frente.

•••

Após subir os últimos sete degraus de uma caminhada que durou sete minutos, Sasuke precisou bater à porta da Hokage sete vezes para ser atendido por ela, além de ter sido seguido pelo Time Sete, sentados no sétimo banco, esperando-o. Ah, _sete_... _Puta desgraça da minha vida._ Número da sorte o caramba! Uchiha "virgem" Sasuke odiava tal número do capeta que o perseguia como a sétima filha encalhada, fruto do sétimo casamento do pai, perseguiria um noivo.

Recostou-se na parede da sala da Godaime, mal humorado, recitando os detalhes de sua missão enquanto entregava informações valiosas para a vila. Fazia sete meses desde que ele não pisava naquela sala e – isso não vai te surpreender – ele não sentia um pingo de falta.

Consolava-se imaginando que tortura seria quando o usuratonkachi enfim se tornasse o Hokage dessa zona que ele chama de vila. Todos os shinobis seriam obrigados a usar laranja e ter rámen como refeição principal. "Dattebayo!" seria o lema de guerra e cada pivete filho da puta existente diria que seu sonho é ser hokage e o ninja número um da Folha. Sasuke estava quase pensando em implorar que Madara e Kaguya retornassem e destruíssem essa porra toda.

 _Seu irmão não morreu – duas vezes – por essa viadagem, aliás._

Foi até por isso que, sutilmente, Sasuke chegou a um momento de insanidade em que ambicionou ser kage, só para tornar o posto mais de macho. _A que ponto eu cheguei?_ Ele devia estar fodidamente louco naquele momento. Bom, ao menos sabemos que virgens possuem algumas tendências para o improvável e o estúpido (teoria que também explica a anomalia sexual de Naruto – que, se depender da disposição a não-desmaios de Hinata, morrerá sem utilizar seu pequeno pinto para outra coisa senão mijar e acariciar em noites de consolo).

– Se isso é tudo, Sasuke, você está dispensando. Mandarei um ninja a sua procura quando organizarmos sua próxima missão – disse-lhe a mulher avantajada ao ouvir o fim de seus relatos, bebendo mais um gole de seu saquê.

Vaca alcoólatra.

Como ela esperava administrar bem uma vila inteira bebendo em serviço? Das outras vezes que Sasuke esteve na vila, Tsunade havia pelo menos escondido a garrafa e chupado uma balinha para disfarçar o hálito – ato estupidamente inútil, já que o Uchiha sempre percebia –, mas agora nem isso ela fazia. Falta de respeito.

Com um resmungo, o vingador deu de ombros, saindo da sala da Godaime e encontrando o maldito Time Sete ainda lhe esperando. Sério, ele apenas gostaria de não ser notado e, assim, ir para a Pousada Kunai, onde costumava se hospedar enquanto permanecia nessa vila de merda, cuja "folha", que deu origem ao nome, não serve nem pra limpar a bunda.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke com seus olhinhos cerúleos e pedintes. Sakura estava ao seu lado dando um sorrisinho murcho, mas igualmente esfomeado. E Sai, ah, porra, o Sai não conta exatamente, no entanto, como os outros, ele ainda esperava algo do Uchiha – porque todo mundo tem a miserável ideia de querer algo dele o tempo todo, mesmo sabendo que nada poderá ser oferecido.

– Topa o Ichiraku, teme?

– Não – Sasuke respondeu-lhe, indicando a mochila pesada em suas costas. – Vou descansar.

– Mas você deveria comer um pouco, Sasuke-kun – Sakura aconselhou. O Uchiha se virou e a viu cruzando os braços cobertos. Ele olhou para eles inconscientemente, sabia que ela ainda carregava as quase imperceptíveis cicatrizes das queimaduras do dia em que o salvou da dimensão de Kaguya. Grunhiu baixinho ao pensar em Sakura e sua tendência de fazer coisas estupidamente corajosas e até que úteis.

– Depois eu faço .

– Não me faça ir buscá-lo! – a Haruno avisou, quase no mesmo tom autoritário com o qual se dirigia a Naruto. Sasuke escarneceu. Com quem aquela criatura perversa e rosa pensa que está falando?

Mas ele deu de ombros, voltando-se para seu caminho. _Talvez_ desse uma passadinha rápida no Ichiraku mais tarde, apenas para evitar que quaisquer uns desses parasitas que o chamam de amigo resolvessem ir até a pousada incomodá-lo com esses reencontros infantis e, na maior parte do tempo, tediosos.

•••

Depois de dormir por sete horas, Sasuke finalmente chegou à frente do Ichikaru, no entanto, o local encontrava-se com todas as luzes apagadas e com Naruto, Sakura e Sai moribundos ao lado de fora. Havia uma aura tão triste nos dois primeiros que parecia até que o senhor Teuchi havia morrido e o restaurante fechado suas portas para sempre.

– Sasuke-kun! – Sakura, ao erguer a cabeça, lhe avistou. Mas, ao contrário de Naruto, ela só parecia infeliz pelo seu atraso, não pelo lugar estar fechado.

Cauteloso, o shinobi chegou perto mais um bocadinho, desejando não tê-lo feito. Naruto olhou para ele, triste.

– Ah, teme, algo terrível aconteceu! – o Uzumaki dramatizou erguendo os braços e ficando de pé. – O tio viajou com a filha e nos deixou à míngua! Não quero viver num mundo sem rámen.

– Está escrito no papel que ele volta amanhã – Sai decidiu dizer, apontando para o aviso na viga da entrada.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, expressou sua melhor cara de desprezo como quem não dá a mínima – porque ele não dá – e virou as costas para o Time Sete que agonizava diante das portas fechadas do restaurante. Sakura, percebendo o afastamento do vingador, colocou Naruto de pé e falou mais alto do que o necessário:

– Vamos, Naruto, o Ichiraku não é o único lugar do planeta onde podemos nos reunir, pense num lugar calmo, já que o Sasuke-kun não gosta de gente – ela dizia, apontando para as costas de Sasuke sugestivamente, tal rapaz ia embora como se tivesse o direito de fazê-lo (obviamente ele tinha, mas isso não quer dizer que seus colegas veriam sua partida nada educada com bons olhos).

O Uzumaki, reagindo tão rápido (ato que provavelmente faria com que os convencidos de sua inexistência cerebral refizessem seus cálculos), logo olhou cúmplice para Sakura e deu um sorrisinho malicioso de quem entendeu o recado. Recuperou-se de sua depressão pelo Ichiraku e correu até Sasuke, travando-o com força além da necessária pelo pescoço, virando-se para Sakura e Sai.

O Uchiha, com uma expressão azeda, tentou se soltar. Em vão.

– Já que o infortúnio no Ichiraku aconteceu, eu, um ninja preparado para tudo e futuro hokage da vila, convido-os para uma reunião na minha humilde casa. – o futuro kage alargou o sorriso. – Sasuke já topou ir!

O vingador olhou surpreso e um pouco pálido para Naruto, que o arrastava acompanhado dos outros dois insetos. Ele pensou, por todas as kunais, que poderia refugiar-se em seu quartinho da pousada e esquecer que o mundo existe. _Tolinho_. Ao que parece, seu dia azarado só estava para começar. Com certeza, estava.

Naruto suspirou, contente. Não se poderia dizer o mesmo do virginal Sasuke, é claro. Mais infeliz que isso é impossível.

– Finalmente aquela caixa de bebidas que a obaa-chan me deu terá algum uso descente. 'Tebayo!

Sakura emitiu um som parecido com um grunhido de reprovação.

– E eu posso saber por que a shishou te deu álcool, Naruto? Que eu lembre, ela tinha senso de responsabilidade.

– Ela estava bêbada quando me deu, Sakura-chan – o Uzumaki deu de ombros, sem soltar Sasuke, que sabia que acordaria com torcicolo de tantos puxões e peso que estava suportando. Pensar nisso o fez perder a paciência. Bastou um safanão em Naruto para que ele ficasse finalmente livre das futuras dores.

O Uzumaki fingiu não se importar muito.

Naturalmente – e virgem como é –, Sasuke _odeia_ contato físico, mas ao mesmo tempo anseia por ele. O que não quer dizer – em absoluto – que ele deseje contato masculino. O que ele quer é _mulher –_ das que provocam sonhos molhados _–_ , tão virgem quanto ele, se possível, para não passar vergonha (ah, ela precisa ser mortalmente poderosa, porque são os genes que interessam! Ele não quer filho burro e fraco, a vila terá que se contentar com as espécimes que sairão de Naruto).

– Vamos nos acabar de beber hoje! – Naruto exclamou, saltando para o pescoço de Sakura e indo passos mais a frente. Ela nem reclamou como faria anos antes. _Usuratonkashi._

A Haruno estava usando um _desavergonhadíssimo_ short jeans, mais curto que o pinto do Naruto, e uma blusa creme normal. Ela só podia estar pedindo, com grandes luzes e um cartaz, para que todo virgem num raio de sete quilômetros olhasse para a redonda, empinada e lindíssima bunda dela. Sasuke, homem como qualquer um, inexplicavelmente donzelo e com bilhões de hormônios masculinos acumulados (o que explica seus olhos terem se mexido magicamente para aquela direção), não deixaria de reparar também, claro.

Infelizmente, ele não estava solitário em sua ode ao bumbum.

– Você está olhando para a bunda da feia. – Sai apontou.

O vingador virou-se para o ex-root como se ele fosse uma larva branca gordinha e inquieta no seu último tomate: _descartável e repugnante_. Puta merda, que garoto estranho.

– Pelos meus estudos, – Sai continuou seu discurso, feliz por empregar um diálogo empolgante com Uchiha Sasuke, porque se você consegue conversar com o moreno, ainda que ele não responda, sinta-se o ser humano mais sociável do planeta – eu posso dizer que isso é um claro sinal de que você deseja acasalar com aquela fêmea.

– Que... porra...?

– As duas maricas aí atrás podem apertar o passo? – Naruto chamou-os. O Uchiha azedou seu olhar um pouco mais, sem humor e irritado. – Já chegamos.

Assim, diante do seu pior pesadelo possível, ruminando possibilidades de matar Sai de modo silencioso, mas cruel, Sasuke viu-se subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao cubículo fedido onde Naruto habitava.

 _Oh, inferno_ , ainda era tarde demais para fugir?

Era.

 _Próximo: II – Embebedado_

* * *

Oi. Antes que briguem, essa história já tem muitos capítulos escritos e é bem antiga. Ela está sendo escrita desde o ano passado com a tia Koorime Hyuuga e nós esperamos que vocês gostem. Por conta disso, ela não segue a ordem cronológica do mangá.


	2. Embebedado

**Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **II – Embebedado**

* * *

Socialização era sempre difícil.

Os primeiros goles de bebida desceram amargos e com dificuldade. Não importa se com sete anos todos eles já eram máquinas magricelas de matar e aos doze já saíam de casa ou moravam sozinhos. Há certas coisas que os ninjas não têm tempo de experimentar: o álcool e o sexo são apenas bons exemplos. Hoje, no entanto, seria o dia em que eles pretendiam encher a cara já que Tsunade havia sido bastante generosa em seu presente para Naruto.

Até mesmo Sai, com sua personalidade insípida e sem graça, tornava-se um pouco mais aturável depois de dois ou três copos de saquê. Sasuke, aliás, ainda olhava de cara feia para o rapaz (que é quase o mesmo jeito que ele olha para todo mundo). Para seu pesar e falta de sorte quase épica, precisou dividir o sofá de dois lugares com o ex-root, enquanto Naruto e Sakura ficavam sentados na cama, as costas apoiadas na parede.

– Naruto, será que você não poderia colocar uma música? – Sakura perguntou, erguendo o copo e bebendo mais um golinho comportado. O gosto estranho de antes ficava cada vez melhor, mas o silêncio incomodava.

– Debaixo da cama... tem uma caixa com alguns discos, Sabura-tian. – O Uzumaki devia ter avisado que era fraco com bebidas, mas não queria demonstrar isso para o teme maldito sentado na sua frente, alheio à vida.

Sakura desceu da cama e tocou os pés descalços no chão. Sasuke acompanhou disfarçadamente – num nível shinobi, para evitar comentariozinhos de Sai – o movimento angular das pernas dela, esticando, dobrando, até que só o maravilhoso bumbum de antes estava lá, voltando-se para ele como se pedisse: "olhe para mim, seu virgem tarado, olhe!".

E ele olhou. De novo.

Contrariando todas as suas leis hormonais e cerebrais que diziam que Sakura não estava na sua lista para futuras cópulas – afinal, ele nem tinha uma coisa dessas.

– Naruto, está cheio de cueca suja aqui, limpe isso! E você tem a coleção inteira do Icha Icha, pelo amor de Deus. Kakashi-sensei sabe disso? – ela ria de debaixo da cama, a bunda se mexendo. Sai rindo de sabe Deus o quê. É a bebida. – Ah, achei alguns, enfim. Espero que tenha algo bom.

Então ela saiu debaixo do móvel sem muita dificuldade e para desprazer de seu observador secreto. Sasuke disse a si mesmo que fazia aquilo por causa da bebida, apenas por ela. Olhar não é pecado, todo homem olha mesmo, só estava dando espaço à sua masculinidade berrante.

Felizmente para Sakura, ela ainda não havia bebido muito, sequer tinha terminado o primeiro copo e, por isso, talvez fosse o ser ali mais sóbrio de todos, embora Sasuke fizesse tão bem seu papel de estátua imóvel, que nem parecia que ele havia ingerido dois e meio. _Ele estava tão lindo com o copo na mão, sentado displicentemente no sofá e ignorando a existência do mundo._

Sakura sentou-se perto de Naruto e colocou os CDs ao lado deles, para que juntos escolhessem um. Enquanto o loiro se esforçava para ler os títulos e reconhecer cantores, a kunoichi terminava de beber um copo e encher outro. Olhou para o Uchiha. Mas ele não olhava para ela. Isso a aborreceu.

 _Por que. Ele. Nunca. Olhava. Para. Ela?_

– Que tal esse, Sabura-tian?

– Ninja dos teclados? Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, Naruto.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, o virgem Sasuke rapidamente observou-a, coisa do inconsciente bêbado, óbvio. Surpresa foi encontrar a Haruno virando o rosto e olhando diretamente para ele. No flagra. Tempo perfeito. Mas ele não desviou, _inferno_ , está mais do que comprovado que numa batalha de córneas Uchiha Sasuke jamais perderia – com ou sem sharingan. Ele encarou-a, profunda e desafiadoramente.

Mas não era esse tipo de olhar que Sakura pedia.

A médica não queria ser uma vencedora. Não mesmo. Para ela, bastava o título de conquistadora. _Deseje-me, Sasuke-kun._

No entanto, Sasuke, por ser virgem e incauto sobre mulheres, não percebeu nada disso. Ele não é burro ou assexuado, só _desatencioso_. Por isso, nem mesmo quando Sakura rodeou o canudinho de sua bebida com os lábios de modo mais sensual do que o necessário, mostrando a pontinha da língua ao fazê-lo, ele notou que tudo que ela queria era que ele olhasse para ela e mandasse um sinal. Algo do tipo: _gata, por que desperdiçar esforço muscular com um canudinho quando eu estou bem aqui?_

Frustrada, ela voltou-se para o Uzumaki:

– Nossa, Naruto, não tem nada que preste aqui, não?

– Ei! Confie no meu gosto pezoal.

Ela deu de ombros, revirando os CDs.

Quando Sasuke voltou a olhar para frente, lá estava Sakura, cruzando aquelas pernas deliciosas e donas de todas as fantasias masculinas da vila naquele exato momento. Foi inevitável seguir o movimento delas. E, dessa vez, a Haruno percebeu, satisfeita consigo mesma, que o rapaz não era tão inatingível assim, só é necessário um pouco de persistência, afinal.

Ela bebeu mais um gole de saquê, para perder um pouco mais de inibição, limpando o canto umedecido da boca e chupando o dedo, tirando-o tão lentamente da boca que chegava a ser sufocante. Viu que o vingador seguia tudo isso e se afogava em mais bebida, para justificar o que, para ele, era um erro.

Ela estava deliberadamente provocando-o ou era impressão de sua mente ébria? Impressão, claro. Sakura não é tão ousada.

– Eu acho que você está fodido – Sai comentou, subitamente, mas logo virou a cabeça para o lado e dormiu. Bêbado hipócrita.

Mas, pela única vez na vida, Uchiha Sasuke concordava com ele.

Ele até desconfiava que, em determinado momento, seu comportado pênis mole, virginalmente guardado em sua cueca, já não fosse ficar tão mole assim. Ou tão virgem.

– Essa, essa, essa! Essa é boa, Sabura-tian – o loiro entusiasmou-se, entregado outro disco. Uma compilação de diversas faixas.

A Haruno foi até o radinho do Uzumaki e ligou a música. A primeira era razoável, uma mulher cantava de um jeito que não era nem triste nem alegre, mas convidativo para a dança. E Sakura, por certa influência de Ino – que agora a arrastava por aí em festas –, quase sentia seus quadris se moverem sozinhos, acostumada ao som. Mas seria muito vergonhoso dançar ali, sozinha, sendo a única mulher, não? Ela mordeu o lábio. Bem _, foda-se_ , ela poderia dar a desculpa depois que estava muitíssimo bêbada e mal se lembrava de ter pedido a Naruto por um CD.

No entanto, ocorreu-lhe uma ideia. Ela olhou maliciosamente na direção de seu companheiro loiro de time, que cantava junto com a vocalista com sua voz estranha.

Sakura andou na direção dele, ignorando seu desafino, agora desinibida como um gato, e puxou o Uzumaki pela mão. O loiro, levemente zonzo, olhou para ela confuso, parando de cantar, mas entendeu o que a Haruno queria assim que ela agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço e balançou-se com ele de um jeito que fazia sentido com a música. _Para lá, para cá. Cola o quadril._ Naruto agarrou a cintura dela, começando a entender porque já havia sido tão atraído pela Haruno.

– ...Oh. Acho que eles vão transar – Sai comentou, acordando de repente, fazendo o Uchiha engasgar com o gole que tomava da bebida.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da cena, procurando se recompor. Observou Sai, imaginando se este havia visto seu pequeno deslize.

Silêncio. O garoto já havia voltado para as profundezas de seu sono.

– Hmp.

 _Isso_ não importava. O que importava era aquela pouca vergonha na frente do vingador, esse circo roubava toda sua atenção e fazia-o se sentir estranho, chateado. A sensação apenas aumentou quando a música de antes acabou e mudou para uma que pedia menos agarramentos. Sakura repeliu a Naruto, que caiu sentado na cama, confuso, mas logo mudou sua expressão para uma empolgada quando Sakura dançou sozinha.

Para ele.

 _Para o filho da puta desgraçado do Naruto._

Mas Sasuke? Ah, ele era masoquista. Era bonito de se ver. Ela dançando, ainda que fosse para um imbecil. Que confuso. Às vezes Sakura erguia os braços, mexia o quadril de leve, as pernas davam suavidade aos movimentos e ela parecia à vontade com aqueles olhos fechados, que de vez em quando se abriam e encaravam ao Uzumaki, entrando entre suas pernas penduradas na cama e tocando-o no queixo.

 _Onde estava toda a sedução que ela empregou no Uchiha –_ toda nele _– instantes antes?_

– Pinto pequeno, você está babando – Sai, ressuscitando dos mortos, apontou.

Naruto corou mais fortemente. Mais do que já estava corado pela bebida e pela mulher rebolando a sua frente. Muito mais. Naruto inquietou-se. Sasuke não podia vê-lo tão corado assim! Buscou se recompor, escondendo o rosto da visão do Uchiha e passando a mão, discretamente, sobre a boca procurando algum resquício de baba. _Idiota_.

O Anbu novamente dormia.

Guiando-se pela música, a Haruno abandonou o Uzumaki e foi para o despreparado Sasuke. Puta merda. Ele achou que ela ia ficar a noite inteira em cima do Naruto, numa tentativa inútil de frustrá-lo. Mas não era isso. Ela só estava se divertindo e fazendo-o de palhaço, hipnotizando-o com aquelas armas secretas que todo mundo falava que as mulheres tinham e que ele, mortalmente virgem e humano como qualquer um, também perecia perante.

Sasuke conteve-se apenas porque não estava bêbado o suficiente para agir como um tarado e, também, porque não estava sozinho; mas a verdade gritante era que sentia a esmagadora vontade de tocar tudo aquilo que estava balançando em sua frente: o bumbum que bamboleava de um jeito... _Daquele_ jeito sem adjetivo certo. Os seios guardados na blusa delicada. As pernas que roçavam no seu joelho e canela enquanto ela dançava.

O calor subiu pelo pescoço de um modo atípico. Ele estava inquieto. Mas todos culpariam a bebida – o próprio Sasuke, naturalmente, faria isso. O vingador viu-se se inclinando para frente, para ela, do mesmo jeito patético que um marinheiro vai para uma sereia. Felizmente, Sakura não era uma sardinha e possuía pernas. Boas. Tão bonitas. A kunoichi, porém, alcançou seu ombro e empurrou-o de volta para o encosto do sofá, um pouco mais longe dela e do encanto.

Quando a pele descoberta dela tocava o tecido de sua calça, a sensação permanecia ali, formigando, só para que ele não esquecesse. Ele quis, certas vezes, esticar os dedos e puxá-la. Mas conteve-se, buscando socorro no copo de vidro em mãos, apertando com ambas, no receio de que uma delas se descontrolasse e fossem parar sabe-se lá o diabo onde – já que as intenções do virgem vingador não eram nada santas.

 _Entenda bem, virgindade não tem absolutamente nada a ver com inocência._

Porque o Uchiha tinha certeza que Sakura era tão inviolada quanto ele e nem mesmo isso a impediu de colocar um joelho entre suas pernas meio abertas e ir para cima dele.

 _Pervertida embriagada_ – _ele também era um._

Mas foi terrível quando a kunoichi pegou-lhe pelos cabelos, perto da orelha, e veio aproximando o rosto. Sasuke entrou em pânico. Arregalou os olhos. Remexeu-se desconfortável. Algo acontecia dentro de suas calças agora, que o fazia sentir-se misteriosamente quente e constrangido.

Chegava a doer. A garganta secou.

Quando a Haruno pairou a boca sobre a dele, o hálito quentinho ali, Sasuke imaginou apenas que, bom, fodeu e fodeu, porque ele largaria o copo e a faria se sentar no colo dele de qualquer jeito, só para aplacar aquele incômodo que era ficar duro por causa _dela_.

Contudo, Naruto percebeu isso: o olhar obscurecido do Uchiha, guardando mil coisas, seu jeito desconfortável. Como homem, ele reconheceu aquela porcaria e, enciumado pela sua companheira de time, uma amiga, o Uzumaki tirou-a da frente de Sasuke e inventou uma desculpa. Ele não deixaria aquele filho da puta corromper sua Sakura-chan com aquele olhar mendigo de quem queria dar um amasso.

Ele devia, ao menos, ser legal com ela antes.

– Já chega! – exclamou, afastando Sakura dali. Que não reclamou. Parecia satisfeita apenas pelo rosto envergonhado e surpreso de Sasuke. – Vamos à cozinha begar mais bebidas, as que eu trouze já acabaram.

Pigarreando com todo o orgulho e frustração – certo de que já não havia nenhuma ereção ali –, Sasuke decidiu levantar-se e ir com eles para a cozinha. No entanto, assim que se colocou sobre os pés, a sensação mais estranha do mundo veio até ele: tudo girou, sua cabeça tornou-se pesada, o chão longe e fundo, ele tinha a impressão que precisaria erguer os pés bem para o alto para conseguir dar um passo. Exausto, três segundos depois ele sentou-se de novo. Naruto olhou para ele.

– Iih, o zeme está bêbado, Sabura-chan! Fracote!

– Quem está bêbado é você, retardado.

– E quem não consegue levantar, ein? – o loiro perguntou, Sakura sorriu.

– Eu não estou bêbado. Decidi que não precisamos de três pessoas para pegar bebida, vão vocês.

– Vozê devia saber que eu te conheço, zeme, vozê está... mentindo, porque – uma ânsia de vômito subiu pela garganta do Uzumaki, mas ele repeliu-a, continuou seu discurso: – está se explicando e vozê nunca se explica. Azuma.

– Asuma está morto.

– Ele quis dizer _assuma_ , Sasuke-kun.

– Não importa.

– Até bêbado, ele é orgulhoso, Sabura-tian.

– Vai se foder, usuratonkashi. Estou mais sóbrio que todos vocês juntos.

Era mentira.

– Mas, – Naruto objetou, erguendo um dedo, cambaleante – eu guardei o melhor para o final. Sabura-chan, pega a garrafa azul, bor bavor. Já que o zeme _não_ está bêbado, ele vai aguentar essa, com cerveja. Viu? "Com cerveja", essa foi boa.

E lá se foi Sakura, alegremente, abrir a geladeira e encontrar a tal garrafa azul bem no fundo. Ela olhou espantada lá dentro, pois apenas duas, das doze de saquê que Tsunade havia dado, ainda encontravam-se lá dentro. _Eles haviam bebido tanto assim?_ Olhando ao redor e vendo as garrafinhas vazias espalhadas pelo cômodo, sim, beberam. Cinco delas estavam apenas perto de Sai, o dorminhoco. O resto foi dividido entre todos.

Era interessante como em cada um o álcool provocava reações diferentes. Sakura perdeu a timidez que surgia das profundezas do inferno quando ficava muito perto de Sasuke. Sai dormia como um gato. Naruto enrolava a língua e parecia mais imbecil que o de costume. E Sasuke, bom, por fora ele parecia o mesmo de sempre e um pouco tonto, mas por dentro, onde ninguém poderia descobrir, sua libido e hormônios enclausurados davam mãos aos pensamentos tarados e faziam a festa da perversão.

A garrafa azul estava pela metade, Sakura não se ocupou em ler o rótulo ou muito menos perguntar para onde foi o resto do conteúdo. O recipiente foi direto das mãos dela para as de Sasuke, que com os olhos faiscando pela competição que sempre havia entre ele e Naruto, desenroscou a tampa e tomou um gole longo direto do gargalo. _Merda_. Era horrivelmente doce, deixando um rastro quente e cítrico na garganta.

Sasuke rosnou para Naruto:

– Satisfeito?

– Ah, não, zeme, isso não dá nem pro gasto. Prova que vozê aguenta, bebe bais.

Revirando os olhos, Sasuke bebeu mais sete longas goladas, depois mais sete encorajadas por Naruto e mais outras sete vezes – e, assim, o resto do conteúdo se foi. O Uchiha demorou uns sete minutos para chegar nesse ponto. A única coisa que o vingador temia era que aquele gosto açucarado e enjoativo nunca mais saísse de sua boca jamais beijada por mulher alguma.

– Ah, eu queria provar um pouquinho, Sasuke-kun – Sakura pediu e, num instante louco, o Uchiha pensou no que gostaria que ela provasse _. Não era nada que pudesse ser dito na frente de adolescentes e crianças._

– Esqueça. Esse estúpido só deve ter me dado isso porque tem gosto ruim – Sasuke disse, enroscando a tampa e deixando-a ao lado de Sai, que agora já ressonava.

– Foi de caso pensado, zeme – Naruto confessou, sorrindo largamente.

– Hmp.

Sasuke se levantou do sofá. De pé. Pronto para ter o chão tirado de seus pés pelo álcool. Pronto para provar para Naruto que ele não estava bêbado coisíssima nenhuma – no máximo, apenas tonto. Pronto para ir para casa e esquecer esse dia maluco, a bunda de Sakura, as pernas dela, as coisas que ele gostaria que ela provasse. Mas, então, ele sentiu uma coisa. Não era totalmente tontura agora. Era algo que subia pela espinha, se alojava na nuca e descia para o estômago, revirava um pouco, e, por fim, acabava abrigando-se em sua virilha.

 _Porra –_ não literal.

Alarmado, ele olhou para os lados.

Fazia calor agora. Sentiu vontade de tirar a roupa.

Ninguém percebeu nada. Naruto parecia infeliz, mas era só porque o moreno não caiu para trás de desmaio, bêbado feito um porco. Ciente da situação desesperadora vinda das novas sensações que experimentava, nada agradáveis – provavelmente, culpa também da bebida –, Sasuke anunciou que estava de saída.

– Pelo menos leve a Sabura-tian com vozê, ela não está muito sóbria.

– Ei!

– É a verdade, Sabura-tian. Azuma.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

– Fica no caminho, de qualquer jeito.

– Só não vá tentar comer minha amiga. 'Zzebayo! – Naruto disse, mas foi ignorado por ambos, que já se dirigiam para a porta. Contudo, o Uzumaki sabia que seus avisos de nada adiantariam. O líquido ingerido por Sasuke faria seu estrago, se já não estava fazendo.

 _Que porra de amigo eu sou? Eu deveria estar protegendo ao Sabura-tian como sempre._

Tarde demais.

Enfim, os dois, Sakura e Sasuke, saíram de lá e pisaram na rua. O vento estava frio. O shinobi fazendo o esforço de não tropeçar nos pés e andar reto. Sakura, tonta, pensando no quanto amava Naruto por lhe dar essa oportunidade de estar sozinha com o vingador; apesar de seu último comentário maldoso tê-la feito corar mais do que a bebida foi capaz.

•••

Dentro do apartamento de Naruto, Sai remexeu-se e tentou deitar no sofá, mas precisou abrir os olhos quando algo comprido e redondo machucou suas costas. Tateou com as mãos e encontrou o objeto. Uma garrafa de bebida vazia. No rótulo, dizia: Fada Azul. Havia um desenho de uma fada também.

– Pinto pequeno?

– Zim?

– Por que vocês estavam bebendo uma bebida afrodisíaca? – Logo abaixo do nome era isso que dizia: AFRODISÍACO.

– Foi só o zeme.

– E cadê ele?

– Foi embora com a Sakura-tian.

– Então a feia está em perigo.

– Zim.

– Aqui também diz que não se deve beber em grandes quantidades, há efeitos colaterais – Sai bocejou.

– Quem liga para os efeitos colaterais? Eu não. – a única preocupação do loiro estava ligada a Sakura, mas ele tinha certeza de que ela saberia se cuidar sozinha, bêbada ou não. – E eu aposto que nem vozê liga. Azuma.

– Asuma está morto. – E o Anbu voltou a dormir, largando a Fada Azul de lado.

 _Próximo: III – Seduzido_

* * *

Koorime Hyuuga: A tia Ichinose não escreve nada desde novembro, perturbem ela, chega de elogios, apelem para os xingos! Inclusive, o hentai está chegando e eu (responsável por ele, uma vez que essa quenga não sabe escrever putaria) espero agradar.

Mra Ichinose: Só digo uma coisa sobre o texto acima: porra, amiga.

Juntinhas: Até o próximo.


	3. Seduzido

**Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **III – Seduzido**

* * *

Ter a iniciativa era sempre difícil.

Existem lacunas a serem preenchidas em um ritual de cortejo. Lacunas das quais o Uchiha sequer fazia idéia que existiam. Afinal, ele nunca precisou cortejar ninguém. Não apenas pelo fato de fugir do seu completo interesse, mas quem sempre o cortejava antes eram as mulheres. _E que inferno de palavra era essa? Ninguém usava mais isso._

Sasuke guardava suas mãos suadas dentro do bolso da calça.

Será que já era meia-noite? O céu escuro e a rua deserta, mas bem iluminada, davam a entender que sim... A hora dos demônios. O Uchiha tinha certeza que havia um dentro dele, prestes a sair. _Inferno_! Faltava muito para chegar à casa de Sakura? Por que ela morava tão longe mesmo? E por qual diabo de motivo ele vinha sentindo tanto calor? Alguns locais em seu quadril doíam de um jeito incomum, também. E, oh, a questão final: por que a Haruno parecia ainda mais gostosa do que antes, enquanto dançava e ele a comia com os olhos?

 _Comia –_ bela palavra.

Foi isso que Naruto disse para ele não fazer. _Comê-la_. Mas por que ele não podia? Ah, é. Porque ele é virgem e pretendia ter seu hímen peniano preservado de qualquer jeito. Mas agora seu cérebro ébrio estava pouco se fodendo para isso e seu corpo parecia pedir por outro corpo. Precisamente, o que balançava ao seu lado.

– Moro depois daquela vendinha, Sasuke-kun.

Vendinha. Certo. Ele ouviu bem. A vendinha estava fechada. _Inha_. As últimas quatro letras de calcinha também eram _inha_. _A que ponto de perversão Uchiha Sasuke chegou?_ Observando o short de Sakura, ele pensou em qual seria o modelo e cor da dela, e, que Deus a abençoe, a peça ficaria maravilhosamente melhor _fora_ daquele corpo, principalmente se ele fosse espectador e participante. Que tarado psicótico.

Ele estava, em simples palavras, gradativamente cada vez mais fodido.

Oh, merda. Oh, porra.

Os lamentos não acabam.

Nesse ritmo, ele _atacaria_ a Haruno, que o provocou boa parte da noite, aliás, e perderia a virgindade num instante. Com ela. Agora. A rua está deserta, não? Mas isso não é certo. Repita isso: _Não. É. Certo_. Sasuke não se lembrava de ter pensamentos tão impulsivos, que ele soubesse até mesmo sua mente tinha um comportamento bastante rígido sobre o que se deve ou não pensar. Naruto só pode ter lhe dado uma droga forte para mudá-lo assim. Ou era aquela última bebida. Com certeza era. _"Fiz de caso pensado, zeme"._

Claro que fez. Filho da puta.

– Ainda bem que eu moro sozinha agora, se chegasse em casa desse jeito, eu estaria numa fria – Sakura deu uma risadinha, cambaleando de leve e encostando em Sasuke. Ele ficou rígido ao andar e quase teve uma síncope quando ela rodeou sua cintura com um braço e se apoiou nele.

Que desabe o mundo e a terra o engula, a situação não estava nada favorável para o vingador. Sua mente oscilava entre o sim e o não. Oscilava entre ele mesmo e ela. Por que ela tinha um cheiro bom. Ele tinha um cheiro bom. Ela quis beijá-lo. Ele teve o sangue correndo rápido pelas veias, se acumulando nos locais mais inesperados. Ela estaria sozinha em casa. Ele agora sabia disso. Ela era quente. E agora ele sabia disso também. _Ele... Ela_... Porra de novo.

– É aqui.

– ...

A casa de Sakura era uma coisinha simples, espremida entre outras duas e só tinha um andar. Era necessário subir alguns degraus, entretanto, provavelmente sete, para chegar à porta de madeira escura. A Haruno desvencilhou-se de Sasuke para subi-los, e ele ficou parado no meio-fio da rua, esperando _. Esperando o quê?_ Sentiu uma sensação de fracasso no peito, como quando se está na porta de um banquete rosa, morrendo de fome, e não ter o convite para entrar.

Era exatamente isso.

Porém, a sorte lhe sorriu, como sempre sorria, doida para dar, e quando Sasuke estava se virando para ir embora, insatisfeito, mas também levemente aliviado, Sakura pegou em seu ombro e fez uma expressão engraçada, conclusivamente acentuada pelo rosto corado pela bebida.

Por causa do degrau, agora eles tinham a mesma altura. Olho no olho.

A pulsação de Sasuke aumentou. A _coisa_ havia voltado e golpeado com força seus sentidos. Ele, mero humano donzelo, não poderia resistir. O Uchiha podia ser mortalmente virgem e inexperiente com as mulheres, no entanto, como anteriormente, ele sempre poderia farejar quando alguém queria algo dele. E era o que ele via em Sakura agora, com aquela expressão pedinte. Ela _quer_ algo dele.

 _Deseje-me, Sasuke-kun,_ os pensamentos dela gritavam. Contudo, ele não poderia ouvi-los, porque ele é um imbecil sexualmente tapado e reprimido.

Todavia, nem tudo estava perdido. Ele podia ver com seus olhos Uchihas, utilmente observadores, detalhes que, em outra ocasião, ele não daria importância e desejaria para si, como agora. E, então, Sasuke _viu_ : Bonita demais. Ela. A boca da médica foi o primeiro alvo do rosto, fazendo-o ansiar por colocar coisas ali, a boca dele próprio seria a primeira delas. Anos de herança sanguínea para terminarem vislumbrando tais perversões. Certamente, a alma de Indra se contorcia dentro de si, e ele podia sentir o incomodo. _Aquele local não parecia apropriado para se alojar uma alma._

Sakura tinha lábios úmidos e faziam um movimento agradável quando diziam o seu nome. Estavam vermelhos hoje (porque, às vezes, sem realmente querer, ele os reparara antes). Eram perfeitos. É a palavra. Apenas perfeitos daquele jeito levemente entreaberto, mas sem deixar passar ar algum por ali, devido à expectativa que ela sentia em seu âmago por estar tão perto de Uchiha Sasuke. Afinal, Sakura havia enviado todos os sinais, feito de tudo: dançado, seduzido, sugerido.

– Sasuke-kun – Sakura tomou coragem, respirou fundo, o álcool subindo à cabeça –, por que você não entra?

Era sua penúltima tentativa. Estava ficando cansada. Ignorante sobre todo o tesão virginal que Sasuke sentia e acumulava a cada instante que olhava para ela. Isso já deveria ter sido resolvido há tempos, caso não fosse a inabilidade nata para com o sexo oposto do Uchiha, ele era simplesmente incapaz de demonstrar que a desejava _a ponto de estar ali_ , quando poderia muito bem ter ido embora e batido uma punheta. Ou duas.

– Não, Haruno – Sasuke respondeu, enfim, seu último esforço dissimulado. Nem conseguia dizer o nome dela. Chamá-la assim, _Haruno_ , tornava-a mais irreal, distante. – Você não me quer na sua casa.

A garota sorriu de lado, zombando dele como nenhuma outra se atreveria, e antes que ele percebesse, retardo por estar alcoolizado, Sakura puxou o vingador pelos degraus, quase o fazendo tropeçar, e o encurralou na parede. Ela aproximou o corpo do dele, eroticamente, e segurou sua camisa na região das costelas com ambas as mãos, amarrotando o tecido. A expectativa o consumiu.

Por um estúpido segundo e lembrando-se de quem realmente era – um ninja de respeito que não fica se atracando com fêmeas, principalmente, fêmeas de sua ex-equipe –, fez com que o Uchiha apalpasse a parede, buscando equilíbrio, um ponto de fuga – _qualquer coisa_. Isso devia acabar, enquanto ainda há temp...

Pena.

Já não há – _nunca houve tempo_ , para começo de conversa.

E lá estava Sasuke, encurralado, perdendo praticamente qualquer linha de pensamento quando Sakura interpôs uma perna entre as dele, roçando o princípio da coxa em seu Fator Virgindade. Tudo piorou – de um jeito curioso – quando ele sentiu os gloriosos seios tocando seu peito. Macios. Mais do que sua imaginação já havia proposto. _Ah, merda._

Esqueça tudo, esqueça quem é. Essa garota vai encontrar o que estava procurando.

– Você não sabe o que eu quero, Sasuke – Sakura disse, pronta para sua última tentativa, a voz diferente, de algum modo; faltava outra coisa também, algo que sempre esteve ali. Mas o Uchiha não percebeu de maneira alguma.

Não dá para perceber _nada_ mesmo quando Haruno Sakura resolve colar a boca na sua.

 _Merda_.

Surpreso, Sasuke não reagiu de imediato. Ficou lá, com a boca semiaberta e coberta pela de Sakura, tentando assimilar a situação. Porque agora seus lábios, ao menos, já não eram mais virgens – pois ele jamais aceitaria que sua troca de baba e germes com Naruto foi um beijo. Nunca.

No entanto, a reação mórbida do vingador provocou uma atitude negativa na kunoichi. Sentindo-se profundamente rejeitada, a moça afastou o rosto tristonho de perto do Uchiha.

 _Até um defunto beijaria melhor_ e poderia, até, ser mais quente.

 _Assexuado filho da mãe_ , ela pensou. Parecia que nem se ela dançasse nua, com um canudinho sensual na boca e dissesse "estou querendo perder minha virgindade com você" faria o Uchiha entender que, sim, ela estava descaradamente desesperada por tudo que as maravilhas que seu corpo masculino poderia oferecer. Mas Sasuke, às vezes, conseguia ser extremamente frustrante.

Como agora.

Ela teria descolado o corpo do dele, sem dó nem piedade, se o próprio rapaz – dotado de hormônio nenhum, na opinião dela – não tivesse reagido rápido e pressionado-a contra a parede onde ele mesmo estava instantes antes. _Aquela maldita Haruno havia acabado de ferir seu orgulho, deixando-o pasmo por ela ter tomado tal iniciativa, quando, certamente, era ele quem devia ter feito isso, saindo da neutralidade._

Assim, enfim, Sakura percebeu que para Sasuke já era tarde demais resistir a ela. Agora a médica não era tão ignorante assim sobre o _enorme_ tesão dele, muito mal ocultado.

Porque, bom Deus, melhor do que um amasso do ex-nukenin mais virgem do mundo, mas não otário, somente um beijo bem dado. Um daqueles _excelentes_. Foi apenas nisso que a pobre garota conseguiu pensar enquanto Sasuke pairava a boca sobre a dela e decidia se continuava a beijá-la nos lábios ou ia para, talvez, o pescoço.

Empurrando-a um pouquinho mais na parede, torturando a si e a ela, o Uchiha optou pela boca, já que passou um longo tempo de sua noite querendo-a e seria uma insolência consigo mesmo ignorá-la.

Sakura, ciente de que o vingador agora tinha _quase_ tudo sob controle (porque ela poderia jurar que Sasuke não havia se dado conta de que estava tendo uma ereção bastante evidente, que se ajustava e pressionava contra ela cada vez mais), fechou os olhos. A respiração de ambos tomou um ritmo acelerado e confuso. Suas mãos ainda agarravam a camisa de Sasuke, _muito_ mais forte que anteriormente. Uma das mãos dele, vitoriosa, chegou ao seu bumbum e, neste mesmo instante, sua boca e língua vieram de encontro à dela.

Anjos tocaram harpas e cantaram aleluias neste exato momento.

É claro que no começo foi desajeitado. Não se pode ter tudo na vida e genialidade não poderia ajudar ao Uchiha neste momento. Ao menos, ele pegou o jeito rápido.

 _Pegou Sakura de jeito_ , também.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram de impaciência enquanto a cabeça tombava para um lado e tocava a boca de Sakura, quase devagar. Em determinado ponto, ela largou a camisa preta do vingador e foi para os cabelos, não ligando se os puxava a ponto de doer – nem o próprio Sasuke ligava, para ser honesto. Estava muito mais ressabiado e curioso com a sensação aveludada e molhada que era beijar uma pessoa. Também havia uma leve lembrança de álcool no sabor.

Curiosamente, e para seu pavor, estar atracado à kunoichi e continuar pressionando a cintura contra o baixo-ventre dela não parecia minar todas as sensações afrodisíacas que tomavam conta de seu sistema, pelo contrário, elas só aumentavam e consumia-o como se, caso isso não parasse, ele pudesse morrer – e é claro que essa seria na _melhor_ das hipóteses. Por isso, a mão do bumbum permaneceu ali, atraindo-a para mais próximo a ele, tornando-se um pouco mais atrevida ao deslizar entre uma nádega e outra.

Sakura suspirou contra sua boca, querendo ar, mas não desejando sair dali. Um cativeiro.

A outra mão de Sasuke, que estava apoiada com antebraço e cotovelo na parede da casa, desencostou-se, desceu e entrou depressa pela borda da blusa da Haruno, a pele dela tornou-se febril e ele percebeu-a estremecer de leve. Com toda sua virgindade e estupidez sexual, o Uchiha ainda reconheceu que, embora ele fosse amador, não estava fazendo um trabalho nada _, na-da_ ruim.

Foi para o pescoço, Sakura deixou escapar um gemidinho assim que tocada _._

 _"Ah...n"._

Aos ouvidos do shinobi, nenhum som no mundo poderia ser tão poderosamente sensual e tão enlouquecedoramente... _Sakura_.

Às cegas, a kunoichi abaixou um braço para encontrar a maçaneta da porta. Pegou a chave do bolso do short e tentou, inutilmente, acertar a fechadura, o álcool vinha comprometendo um pouco seu controle motor. Se ela soubesse que isso entre ela e Sasuke viria a acontecer, ela jamais teria bebido uma gota de saquê. Mas não importa agora, nem um pouquinho. Uchiha Sasuke havia cedido, corrompido pela luxúria e curiosidade.

A médica quase não temia pelo que viria a acontecer. E, enfim, a chave encontrou seu lugar na fechadura. Uma perfeita comparação do que Sasuke faria com...

– Ei!

Um grito desconhecido assustou-os, fazendo Sakura perder a linha de raciocínio pervertida e insana. Graças ao bom Deus.

– Se devorem numa cama! – Quem gritara fora um jovem Anbu que fazia as rondas noturnas pela vila. Ele estava acostumado a ver coisas estranhas em seu trabalho, mas essa, de longe, era a maior delas. Não havia um boato de que Uchiha Sasuke era sexualmente constipado? Pobre Anbu. Se seu rosto não estivesse coberto por uma máscara, os dois agarrados logo adiante teriam visto sua expressão de puro choque e surpresa. O coitado enrubesceu diante de tanta sem-vergonhice. – Isso aqui é uma v-vila de respeito!

 _A sua bunda que isso aqui é uma vila de respeito._ Tal retórica veio da mente de Sasuke, pronto para qualquer hora ou situação destilar seu veneno peçonhento sobre Konoha e o populacho de merda.

– Sasuke-kun... – Sakura chamou-o, percebendo o Anbu constrangido se afastar lentamente. Sasuke soltou-a e se separou o suficiente para que ela conseguisse destrancar a porta –, vamos.

O Uchiha não precisou mais do que uma monossílaba para mostrar que estava absolutamente de acordo.

– Hmp.

Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás dos dois, ambos entraram estabanados no recinto – uma coisa minúscula, não tanto quanto a de Naruto, que Sakura apelidava de "casa". Estava escuro e o lugar era um antro de armadilhas, deviam trazer gennins para treinar ali, sinceramente.

Seria impossível entrar, bem no meio de um amasso, sem que houvesse móveis pelo caminho, que garantiriam manchas roxas, provavelmente, anestesiadas pelo álcool e descobertas no dia seguinte. Até mesmo os sapatos ficaram perdidos pelo lugar.

Independente disso (contusões, hematomas, pancadas), lá estava eles novamente, iniciando o ritual do acasalamento como os dois coelhos desesperados que eram.

Depois de esbarrar em dois, três – _quem está contando?_ _Foda-se_ – ou mais móveis pela sala, os dois conseguiram chegar ao outro lado. O casal até podia estar com o teor alcoólico levemente maior, mas nada mudaria o fato de que hoje, de uma vez por todas (não que houvesse uma 'outra vez'), Sasuke perderia sua tão preciosa virgindade – e, a Haruno, a dela, ele esperava.

Por isso, uma cama era _o mínimo_ necessário. As paredes provaram ser frias anteriormente, afinal. O chão era duro. E o sofá, bom, era um sofá de couro _. Um fodido sofá de couro_. É impossível até mesmo sentar naquela porcaria sem que sons – não dos mais agradáveis – sejam emitidos vergonhosamente. Imagine, então, dois corpos rolando e se esfregando? Não, completamente _broxante_.

Tal palavra sequer existe no dicionário másculo de Sasuke, mas o melhor é não arriscar.

Um deles esbarrou num interruptor e a luz da sala se acendeu, chamando a atenção da Haruno que tentou balbuciar algo enquanto se atracava com o moreno.

– Sasuke-kun...meu quarto – ela apontou como se ele já não imaginasse que aquele cômodo era a sua perdição, afinal, ficava a míseros sete metros de onde estavam. Pobre virgem! – Aquela direção.

Dando uma ajuda com a iluminação, mas, ainda por rumo, o vingador conduziu a Haruno devagar para o local mais aconchegante e macio da casa, porque ele era um _Uchiha_ – o único que sobrara – e merecia uma cama emplumada para perder sua fabulosa virgindade com dignidade... e conforto.

O vingador utilizou-se do batente da porta do aposento e apoiou as costas de Sakura nele, os braços dela circundaram seu pescoço e o puxou para perto. Mais do que antes, agora havia um desejo carnal no ar. A vontade agonizante de fazê-la dele e, por parte da kunoichi, de definitivamente _ser_ dele.

De forma inesperadamente leve, Sasuke provou os lábios de Sakura com a língua, mordendo o inferior e, num instante, desceu para o queixo... para o pescoço. Sua mão novamente encontrou o caminho para o interior da blusa dela enquanto a outra desceu e permaneceu ao lado do quadril, desejando desabotoar o short e acabar com aquilo, mas o cheiro da pele dela o distraiu e o Uchiha viu-se abrindo espaço pelo tecido creme mais uma vez, escalando pela barriga lisa que se comprimiu quando ele passou.

Sakura enterrou o rosto em seu ombro quando ele alcançou os seios pequenos, maravilhosamente sem um sutiã protegendo-os. Seus dedos tocaram a curva suave, brincando com a pequena circunferência que ali formava, envolvendo-o, em seguida, com uma mão, hesitante, beirando à insegurança. Roçou discretamente o mamilo com o polegar, fazendo-a se arrepiar, enquanto rodeava-o na auréola.

Vamos apenas esquecer que Uchiha Sasuke é um puta de um gênio sob efeito de um afrodisíaco (cuja existência ele desconhece), mas que por trás disso há um virgem tímido como todos os outros, a única coisa que importava agora era suas descobertas no corpo da mulher a quem ele se agarrava tão desesperadamente.

Era simplesmente impossível crer que Haruno Sakura tivesse a ver com isso tudo. No entanto, ela tinha. Talvez, se fosse outra, o Uchiha apenas se desvencilharia e escaparia para o banheiro mais próximo para bater uma ou infinitas, aliviando a tensão. Mas este não era o caso ou o ponto. Maldição. Por ser Sakura, apesar do álcool e orgulho, o vingador se propôs a ir até o fim e, por mais estúpido que possa parecer, não foi difícil convencer a si mesmo de deixar certas coisas de lado. Realmente a queria. Tudo dela.

 _Afinal de contas, ele estava olhando atrevidamente para a bunda dela sem o mínimo de álcool ou afrodisíaco no sangue desde antes. Não é como se fosse indiferente desde o início._

Seus lábios roçaram na orelha da kunoichi e ela novamente gemeu enquanto a mão livre, pelo outro lado, descia pelo pescoço e chegava à gola da blusa creme. Ele puxou. Ombro e clavícula, numa pele impecável, surgiram. O efeito foi instantâneo. Sasuke ajudou-a a retirar a blusa pela cabeça, a tez suave arrepiou-se novamente com o ar gelado da casa combinado com os toques do rapaz.

Cansada da passividade, no instante seguinte, Sakura invadiu a camisa do Uchiha, arranhando suas costas, delineando cada músculo com as pontas dos dedos e seguindo a linha da coluna. Tirou-a, enfim, sem pressa, e os dois tecidos misturaram-se aos seus pés, tais eram levados para dentro do quarto, por cima do carpete.

O fim da virgindade estava próximo, graças a Deus.

O álcool ainda fazia seus efeitos. Viu o pequeno corredor rodar e se misturar com a cabeleira rosa da mulher a sua frente. _Mas que porra...?_ Sua visão por um breve momento ficou turva e, repentinamente, escura. Piscou algumas vezes, forçando-se a ficar alerta. Talvez os movimentos bruscos tivessem afetado seus sentidos. Maldita bebida. Como desejaria fazer tudo aquilo em seu real estado 100% Uchiha "másculo" Sasuke!

\- Sasuke-kun? – o tom de voz da Haruno titubeou um pouco. Sasuke ignorou-a. Queria o silencia sexual de volta, gastando energia com coisas mais interessantes que _conversar_.

\- Shh – ele ciciou numa reprimenda, seu corpo parecia cansado, sua mente vertiginosa, as mãos e o corpo todo suando. Por Deus, ele precisava daquilo para ontem e nada no mundo o barraria. Sentiu a vista escurecer novamente. Pelo visto a necessidade de sexo estava atrapalhando o controle sobre seu próprio maldito corpo.

Ora, era impossível que uma simples transa fizesse isso a um ser humano, correto? Esses não eram sintomas para o "depois"? Puta que pariu, por que ele havia bebido tanto só para provar uma merda qualquer ao estúpido Naruto?

Sua rivalidade ainda iria matá-lo de desgosto.

Fechou os olhos por um momento.

 _Concentre-se_. Sim, isso.

– Sasuke-kun, – a médica chamou-o novamente, sentada enquanto ele subia na cama, ficando por cima dela. Puxou-o para um beijo – prometa-me... não vai fingir que isso não aconteceu, não é?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Ele lá tinha cara de quem fazia esse tipo de coisa? Bem... Com certeza.

– Hn – foi tudo que pôde responder, contudo. Firme e resoluto. Cravando os olhos nos dela naquele segundo que parecia fazer toda a diferença.

Portanto, junto com as peças, uma a uma, foram-se todas as preocupações do vingador com a estúpida – mas necessária – reconstrução do clã. O short foi o próximo e Sasuke ignorou o pensamento de que confiar em Sakura talvez fosse _perigoso_. No entanto, isso ficou igualmente esquecido na sequência, onde a calcinha da Haruno se foi e, boquiaberto, o pobre virgem via-se diante da maior missão de sua vida: transar com a moça e não parecer um idiota.

 _Que inferno, como ele poderia esquecer?_

 _Próximo: IV – Desvirginado_

* * *

Koorime : Mals ae a demora, temos uma vida e tivemos que cuidar dela. Xuplah.

Mra Ichinose: Ah, gente. Vou nem falar nada. Sou culpada de muitos crimes. Crucifiquem-me. E obrigada a todos que continuam tendo paciência, sei que eu testo muito vocês.

Até o próximo.


	4. Desvirginado

**Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **IV – Desvirginado**

* * *

Perder a virgindade era sempre difícil.

Existem perguntas que simplesmente não têm resposta. _Simplesmente_.

Incapaz de pensar no amanhã, todas as preocupações de Sasuke haviam partido com as peças de roupas dele e dela. Nesse momento, a única que restava era sua cueca, que se tornou um verdadeiro incômodo.

Sakura resolveu inverter a situação, empurrando-o de encontro a cama e pondo-se por cima dele. Não esperou, de fato, nenhuma resposta melhor, mas sendo o Uchiha do jeito que era, já servia.

Sasuke viu-a sentar sobre seu quadril e arfar ao sentir o tamanho do desejo dele roçar em sua intimidade. Desceu o corpo, beijando-o e o deixando completamente incapaz de contra-investir, para o terror de seu orgulho, mas nãos diria que não estava gostando. Na verdade, sempre foi algo de Sakura ser a primeira a agir e ele não poderia tirar isso dela.

De qualquer forma, já não bastava ela ter dado o primeiro beijo? Agora pareceria que elefoi estuprado, tamanha era sua falta de atitude perante essa Haruno alcoolizada. Desceu as mãos segurando timidamente o quadril da jovem e investindo a cintura contra ela.

Sakura pareceu esboçar um sorriso sem vergonha, _como ele gostou disso!_ e, furtivamente, introduziu uma das mãos na cueca do Uchiha, segurando o membro quente com força e arrancando-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Mas... espera! Não era isso que ele queria! Ou melhor... _era_ , mas não dessa forma. Vai ver era uma daquelas coisas do subconsciente.

 _Droga, Sakura_ , o pobre coitado quer conduzir e provar que sabe tirar o próprio cabaço.

 _Eu mando aqui._ Foi o que passou, mais ou menos, pela mente revoltada do vingador: dividido entre o prazer que a rosada podia lhe proporcionar e seu orgulho em guiar aquela _dança_.

Sasuke segurou seus pulsos, tirando a mão de sua cueca e a puxando para outro beijo voraz a fim de distraí-la. Desceu ambas as mãos para bumbum da jovem – já totalmente descoberto – segurando cada um dos lados e forçando-a a rebolar contra sua pélvis. Seu pênis duro friccionando forçosamente contra a intimidade dela, arrancou gemidos nada sutis da boca da kunoichi. Quando desceu alguns dedos por trás, bisbilhotando a umidade já presente ali, sentiu o alcance de suas mãos diminuindo, deslizando pelas costas da kunoichi e, por fim, seu ombro. _Oh, porra._ Ela estava descendo, tomando, mais uma vez, o controle da situação. _Merda._

O vingador estava escravo daquelas sensações. Incapacitado pelas atitudes inquietantes dela, mas ainda assim maravilhosas, nem mesmo conseguia ponderar alguma estratégia evasiva.

Ela pretendia colocar a boca lá?

 _Oh, merda, que homem com o mínimo de testosterona nas veias negaria isso?_ Nem o mais orgulhoso. Sentiu seu membro sendo liberto, se fazendo presente totalmente duro e ereto. Pôde ver Sakura enviando-lhe um olhar tímido enquanto esboçava um pequeno sorriso satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que corava _._ Viu-a abrindo a boca para devorar seu pênis e como num fator surpresa, impeliu o quadril de encontro a ela, fazendo-a engolir de uma vez.

Mal coube metade e a Haruno o largou engasgando e enviando-lhe um olhar desaprovador. Ele sempre quis vê-la desaprovando-o – só pela razão de teste -, porque Sakura nunca, nem em seus maiores sonhos, o fazia. Vê-la zangada parecia um privilégio que só o substituto idiota e seu amigo depravado tinham acesso. _Masoquista._

– Sasuke-kun! Não faça mais isso! – Oh, mas assim ela foi longe demais. Ela estava lhe dando _ordens_. Na cama. No meio do sexo. De tal maneira já era muita humilhação.

Quem liga?

Ora, Uchiha Sasuke liga. Mas não nesse momento, não aqui e não agora.

Ela iria se ver com ele posteriormente, aquela reprimenda não terminaria assim... não antes do boquete. Isso poderia vir primeiro, ele poderia ser feito de gato e sapato, contanto que ela terminasse o que começou. Por isso, o Uchiha esperou passivamente pela Haruno umedecer os lábios e começar a devorá-lo.

Ela pairou ali alguns segundos, talvez pensando como devesse começar. A respiração quente o provocando sem que ela soubesse. Roçou os lábios na ponta, sentindo a tez lisa e macia e, por fim, envolvendo o local com a boca. Puta que pariu! Que provação! _Por que ela não mete logo tudo?_ A pergunta pairava na cabeça do moreno que arfava pesadamente.

Sentiu-a, por fim, ignorando a maldita timidez e lambendo-lhe toda a extensão, chegando ao topo e sugando-lhe a cabeça. Sasuke sentiu uma onda de arrepios ao qual fez de tudo para que ela não notasse, movimentando as pernas desastrosamente para que seu arrepio saísse do campo de visão dela. Sakura envolveu-o com a mão pequena enquanto terminava por introduzi-lo por completo – não tão completamente, pois era impossível – na boca. Sua mão agora fazia um movimento de vai e vem, bombeando o pênis do rapaz enquanto o sugava do melhor modo que podia.

 _Oh – que ninguém nunca saiba – mas aquilo estava igualzinho às suas melhores fantasias. Sakura era perfeita._

Tentando manter-se o mais inexorável possível, ainda considerou Sakura o prendendo pela cabeça entre os lábios, rodopiando a língua em volta do membro, enquanto sentia-o pulsar a cada giro completado.

Terminou, por fim, puxando aquela cabeça rosada para trás bruscamente, vislumbrando o olhar interrogativo dela. O rosto alvo do Uchiha agora com uma leve tonalidade vermelha e algumas gotas de suor teimando em cair da testa enquanto ofegava. _Adeus disfarce_. Sua aparência denunciava o clímax que quase se apoderou do seu corpo.

Sasuke, porém, não queria desperdiçar uma gota de seus preciosos espermatozóides naquela situação – apesar de muitos já terem ido parar nas profundezas escuras, frias e sombrias do ralo de seu banheiro.

Seu corpo estava quente e pequenos choques correram por sua espinha até sua nuca. Com certo esforço, puxou a Haruno pelos braços, limpando as pequenas gotas de saliva que ainda escorreram pelos cantos dos lábios dela – provando apenas o quanto ela estava se deliciando – e irem novamente de encontro aos seus. Mudou, enfim, as posições dos corpos, ficando por cima para deleite de seu precioso orgulho e masculinidade.

Em condições normais – embora ele não saiba exatamente no que se aplica uma "condição normal" -, certamente não deixaria a jovem tomar metade do controle que tomou até agora... certo, talvez só alguma parte, isso inclui _isso_ que ela acabou de fazer usando a boca. Oh, sim.

Mas estava na hora de dar um basta naquela situação e, finalmente, Sakura saberia como é ter sexo com Uchiha "virgem" Sasuke, mesmo que nem ele soubesse como era o sexo que faria.

Ele iria perder aquela maldita virgindade agora. Certamente, seria _agora_.

Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da Haruno, deliciando-se com os arrepios que provocava nela e que eram sentidos por suas mãos. Mãos estas que desavergonhadamente, agora, desciam pela barriga da jovem, brincando se chegava ou não até sua intimidade. Alisavam cada curva daquele corpo esguio, apertando aquelas fabulosas coxas.

Ele tomaria as rédeas e a faria provar do mesmo prazer que o proporcionou. Tomou distância de Sakura e ajoelhou-se no chão, puxando-a bruscamente para junto de si na beirada da cama e arrancando-lhe um gritinho de surpresa.

Pôs, por fim, uma das pernas da jovem sobre seu ombro. Estava na hora de explorar e conhecer o local que em breve deveria trabalhar. Não que o Uchiha não soubesse onde cada parte se encaixava, mas era melhor estudar antes para não fazer feio depois.

Roçou os dedos de leve no interior da perna dela, provocando-lhe pequenos espasmos e risinhos a cada toque mais ao centro.

Estava ficando difícil respirar. Para ambos.

Sasuke sentiu-a arfar ao tocar sua intimidade já há muito úmida. Rolando o polegar levemente pelo clitóris, estimulando-a com toques suaves. Ao aumentar a intensidade da pressão, Sakura arqueou as costas indo de encontro àqueles dedos longos e finos. Sasuke finalmente sondou a entrada da jovem, roubando dali a umidade e facilitando o deslizar de sua mão pelo local.

– Sasuke-kun... – pôde ouvir seu nome entre os singelos gemidos que ela emitia _. Era isso que queria._ Ela entregando-se. Por causa dele, por causa das coisas que ele faz.

 _Ah, porra_.

Ainda assim, sabia que não duraria nem mais cinco minutos, principalmente, ao se levar em conta o jeito duro que estava pela brincadeira anterior. Mais duro que um tarado, essa é a verdade, pela ex-colega de time. Ok, ele não era o único culpado. Sakura havia claramente aberto as pernas para o Uchiha desde o início da noite com todas aquelas provocações. Ele só estava... caindo de boca nelas. Literalmente.

Introduziu um dedo, ligeiramente trêmulo, sentindo-a quente, apertada e bastante úmida por dentro. _Então era assim._ Viu-a soltar um longo suspiro, enquanto os dedos apertavam, agora, o lençol da cama. Iniciou movimentos leves de vai e vem contínuo. A Haruno ia de encontro a ele, implorando para que aumentasse a velocidade. Mas ele fez melhor: Roçou os lábios ali, arrancando-lhe um gemido prolongado. A cabeça enterrada no meio das pernas só provava o quanto ele estava perversamente fodido, mas ele não ligava. Ele não enxergava. O que diabos tinha naquela maldita bebida?

Sasuke manteve o rosto próximo, trabalhando nas investidas, agora nada suaves, com os dedos. Introduziu um segundo dedo, arrancando um gemido de lamúria da mulher. Usou o polegar para expor melhor todas as partes da intimidade dela, lambendo toda a extensão.

– Ahh! – Sakura mal pode conter um gritinho de prazer ao que sentiu a respiração quente em conjunto com a língua macia. Tentou ficar sentada, mas Sasuke retirou os dedos de seu interior e, com ambas as mãos, empurrou-lhe as pernas, atrás do joelho, expondo-a totalmente.

Com um dos braços aparou-lhe as pernas agora flexionadas, descendo a mão livre e, novamente, introduzindo os dedos. Lambeu-a e sugou-a lentamente, experimentando e descobrindo, por fim, encontrou o ponto mais sensível e investiu nele.

No entanto, Sasuke estava se contendo. Tentando ser o mais atencioso e gentil que a si mesmo – e hormônios – pudesse suportar. Aquilo estava acabando consigo. Sentiu, então, duas mãos pequenas emaranhando-se nos seus cabelos. Sakura o puxava de encontro a si, coisa que ele ansiosamente esperou que acontecesse _logo_.

Enfim: Sinal amarelo para abrir as portas do paraíso!

Sasuke investiu avidamente, tomando o clitóris da jovem e prendendo-lhe aos lábios. Viu a onda de prazer vertiginosa tomar conta do corpo de Sakura, acabando por prender-lhe a cabeça entre suas pernas, quase o sufocando.

A jovem mal continha os gemidos abafados e aquele nome que teimava em sair da sua boca e, deliciosamente, ia parar nos ouvidos do Uchiha. O moreno percebeu-a ficando cada vez mais molhada, provando o líquido que escorria dela e diminuía o gosto do álcool em sua boca. Por fim, viu-a relaxar, descendo uma das pernas novamente para a beirada da cama enquanto a outra, teimosamente, acabava por empoleira-se em seu ombro.

Agora sim estava ficando satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Desvencilhou-se daquela perna preguiçosa e subiu o corpo até alcançar com a boca os mamilos da jovem, sem retirar a mão de sua intimidade. Ainda a sentia tendo pequenos espasmos com seu toque lá, à medida que movimentava os dedos. Sugou um e depois o outro. Ansiava por isso desde o instante em que lhe tirou a blusa, no entanto, aquele momento havia sido tomado completamente por ela. Os seios dela não eram grandes nem pequenos. Eram perfeitos. _Cabiam perfeitamente em sua boca_ , foi o que pensou. Tarado.

Sakura puxou-o pelo pescoço, trazendo-o de encontro a si e encaixando os corpos. Ela deslizou a mão para os ombros do shinobi. Suas intimidades roçaram, fazendo ambos perderem o ar e – se ainda possível – corarem um pouco mais. Enfim aconteceria.

Agora sim: sinal verde, brilhante, fluorescente, chamando-o, convidando-o. Incentivando-o a perder o cabaço.

Sasuke segurou o próprio pênis, pincelando toda a extensão da abertura da rosada, roubando novamente sua umidade. Investiu a pressão no que pareceu ser o lugar certo.

 _Oh, sim_. _Era chegado o momento_.

E ele estava adorando cada segundo disso, pois ele queria aquilo, Sasuke sentia o desejo como algo palpável. Seu corpo ansiava tanto pelo dele...

Para Sasuke, tocar a mulher que vinha desejando parecia ser uma conquista – a maior delas. Não por estar ali, mas por ter sido _escolhido_ a estar ali apesar de tudo. Afinal, uma vez ou outra – ou algumas mais – durante esse pequeno tempo em Konoha, Sakura havia sido alvo de suas fantasias, e, talvez, ainda viesse a ser pelo resto de sua vida. Especialmente depois de hoje. Estava condenando-se.

Ainda era ciente da atração da Haruno por si, sempre imutável. Mas, mesmo que consentido, parecia-lhe tão errado fazê-la sua. Em sua mente, havia apenas o ideal de achar uma futura esposa perfeita para a reconstrução do clã; sua ex-colega de time, mesmo sendo bastante irritante, agora parecia _quase_ ideal. Contudo, ela ainda era um ser intocado, puro e digno de manter-se assim.

Ou seria.

Se Uchiha Sasuke não fosse um puto de um virgem bêbado desesperado para livrar-se dessa carga.

E foi assim que o fez.

Sentiu a leve pressão em volta de seu pênis ganhar mais intensidade. Oh, ele estava entrando _. Enfim perdendo o cabaço._ E para o seu deleite, o dela também.

Pôde sentir a pequena retenção poucos centímetros após penetrar com a cabeça. Imaginou do que se tratava e, o mais delicadamente que seu nervosismo e inexperiência permitissem, impeliu um pouco mais de força, sentindo a barreira se romper ao mesmo tempo em que a jovem abaixo de si emitia um grunhido de dor, como ele imaginou que viria, inevitavelmente. Seu pênis, após isso, fora praticamente devorado, tamanha facilidade com que entrou. _Oh, ela era perfeita._

Observou Sakura intensamente, captando e estudando todos os seus movimentos e expressões. Não queria fazer feio. Não podia. Era uma questão de honra, da honra de um Uchiha, que durante a maior parte da sua vida foi tachado de gay, assexuado, sem hormônios, traidor sem causa, ignorante comprovado e tolo diplomado. Procurava, então, qualquer sinal de que pudesse começar a dar tudo de si naquela empreitada.

Internamente, ele quis que isso acontecesse logo.

Ouviu-a gemer seu nome, ao mesmo tempo em que os braços da kunoichi largavam seus ombros e rodeavam seu pescoço.

 _Ela estava linda._

Como ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de reparar – ao menos verdadeiramente – antes.

A face vermelha em um misto de prazer e dor, como pensou que seria. A respiração descompassada, fazendo seus seios subirem e descerem freneticamente, seus cabelos curtos, mas belos, em contraste com o travesseiro branco quase a deixavam virginal... quase. E seu olhar. Ah, aquele olhar. Sim, ele dizia: _Vamos, Sasuke-kun, faça._ Ok, não tinha nada de virginal nessa cena, era somente a mente ébria do Uchiha ludibriando-lhe para que ele finalizasse logo aquilo e, assim, nada mais relacionado a virgindade aparecesse em sua vida.

O Uchiha aumentou a intensidade das estocadas, apoiando um braço em cada lateral da cabeça da jovem. Ainda a tinha pendurada em seu pescoço, acompanhando com o corpo as investidas dele. Ela lhe encarava. Não se lembrava de tê-la lhe fulminando assim por tanto tempo. Tão profundamente. Parecia querer algo de si...por que todos _sempre_ queriam algo dele?

Incomodado com a posição, saiu de dentro da Haruno e a virou, puxando, em seguida, o quadril da garota para cima, de encontro a sua pélvis e a penetrou rapidamente. Pensou ter visto Sakura tentar reclamar da mudança brusca de posição, mas o Uchiha não permitiu, empurrando forçadamente com uma das mãos a cabeça da jovem de encontro ao colchão quando esta tentou levantar-se.

Os dedos do moreno emaranharam-se pelos fios rosados, mantendo ainda a pressão contra o colchão. _Ela não era nenhuma cadela!_ Mas parecia gostar de ser. Finalmente, pareceu derrotada pelo peso dele contra sua cabeça, não fazendo mais menção de reclamar, pelo contrário, instigou-o, empinando o traseiro mais ainda. Sasuke desceu a mão até o seio direito, segurando-o e buscando o esquerdo com os dedos longos, apertando-os um de encontro ao outro.

Sentiu o gozo vindo. _Ah, merda. Muito rápido._

Concentrou-se para não estragar tudo, mas como um rapaz em processo de desvirginamento como ele poderia fazer isso? Era uma tortura gostosa, afinal, mas ainda assim, uma tortura. _Maldição_.

Estava ficando intenso. Ele não suportaria mais.

– Ah! Sasuke-kun!

Ouvir seu nome foi o ápice do prazer. Sabia que ela estava chegando lá, então relaxou.

– Isso – grunhiu, descendo o corpo de encontro às costas da jovem e enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dela, absorvendo dali todo o perfume –, geme... o meu nome. – murmurou mordiscando o local enquanto os dedos trêmulos ainda trabalhavam nos mamilos rosados e totalmente intumescidos. Suas investidas aceleraram na medida em que ficavam mais profundas, em intervalos cada vez menores.

Um sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios, rapidamente saindo de cima da rosada e sentando-se em posição de lótus ao lado dela. Recebendo um olhar incrédulo e interrogativo, jogou o tronco para trás, apoiando-se nas mãos. _Ah, ele queria tentar..._

– Senta em mim. – O mesmo sorriso agora brincava na face da garota que, rapidamente se ergueu, endireitou-se sobre ele e levou o pênis do rapaz até sua própria entrada. A penetração fora de certo mais profunda enquanto, agora, a pélvis dele roçava em seu clitóris, instigando-a a movimentar-se rapidamente.

Sasuke levou uma das mãos até a cintura da jovem, auxiliando-a em seus movimentos. Por fim, uma estocada forte e profunda trouxe o clímax a ambos, a sensação vertiginosa reduzindo-os a um mundo somente deles. Sasuke saiu de dentro dela, recuperando-se da intensidade do orgasmo, satisfeito consigo mesmo e anotando mentalmente se havia preenchido todos os requisitos que esperava, mesmo para uma primeira vez. Talvez devesse surrupiar um Icha Icha de alguém e checar, só por... _honra_.

Ele sorriu, sonolento, recobrando-se da realidade a sua volta.

Sim, _adeus_ virgindade. Ninguém agora poderia mais falar qualquer merda dele ou de sua vida sexual/social. Não... espera. A vila toda não precisava saber disso. Não havia a necessidade. Nem mesmo fazia questão de sair espalhando.

Deixou o corpo pender sobre a cama, observando-a. Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados, tentando estabilizar a respiração enquanto deitava-se ao seu lado. Como um flash, a cena dela desacordada naquele banco passou por sua memória. Ela ainda parecia, mesmo ali ao seu lado, sozinha, distante, abandonada.

Não. Ela o fez prometer, não? Ele não esqueceria. Deveria assumir ao menos parcela – porque a outra parte era do álcool – da culpa sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

Por fim, e para o que pareceu ser uma surpresa para a kunoichi, Sasuke desceu um braço por trás do pescoço da jovem, puxando-a para perto de seu peito. _Oh, sim, o perfeito papel do "macho-pós-sexo". Ele era um puto alfa. Estupendo._ Não teria como se orgulhar menos de si próprio. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, afinal, nele o orgulho era marcado a ferro.

Sasuke viu que a rosada, por um breve momento, olhou-o sorrateiramente, o vingador pensou tê-la visto abismada e estarrecida com sua atitude. Ele cerrou os olhos, mas seus músculos faciais estavam claramente tensos. Talvez ainda fosse muito para ele... todo aquele excesso de intimidade e invasão de espaço pessoal. Para Sasuke, nada disso era possível até poucas horas. Mas talvez Sakura o tenha compreendido, pois o shinobi sentiu-a relaxar, afinal, não era todo dia que Uchiha "não-mais-virgem" Sasuke puxava alguém para deitar ao redor de seus fortes e maravilhosos braços.

 _Próximo: V – Despertado_

* * *

Koorime: Como prometido, estamos tentando voltar a regular as postagens. parem de cobrar, seus fedidos. :v Matem a Kiki.

Mra Ichinose: Mas as provas dessa demonha estão chegando essa semana, pode ser que não consigamos revisar o capítulo a tempo, então não se iludam, seus cherozos. :v Matem a Koorime.


	5. Despertado - Parte 1

**Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **V – Despertado – Parte 1**

* * *

Despertar era sempre difícil.

Especialmente para Sasuke. _Principalmente,_ hoje.

Ainda era madrugada, lá pelas três e meia, quando o pobre e desvirginado rapaz abriu os olhos, sem reconhecer onde estava. Mesmo a claridade da lua lhe incomodava.

Ah, o _porre_.

Sim, sabia muito bem como eram seus efeitos. Não foi sua primeira bebedeira forçada e, provavelmente, não seria a última se dependesse de seus atenciosos e mal influenciáveis colegas de equipe – se é que ainda poderia chamar um deles assim, Sasuke estava tentado a não fazê-lo.

Sua cabeça latejava, o estômago embrulhava e, _oh_ , seu pau doía. _Doía para caralho_.

Havia algo de muito errado, _isso_ nunca veio incluído na ressaca.

Levantou-se de supetão, fazendo o mundo girar, pular, dar um duplo mortal carpado e cair de barrigada em sua cabeça. Como doía.

Suspendeu os lençóis sobre sua cintura, constatando uma ereção onipresente. Sim, aquilo não estava com jeito algum de quem acabou de comer sua colega de time. Ele evidentemente precisava de mais. A _h, Sakura, só você._

E como num estalo, olhou para o lado procurando a rosada que deveria estar em seus braços, mas ao contrário do que esperava – sequer lembrou quando levantou tão rapidamente – a garota encontrava-se no lado oposto da cama, coberta com um lençol diferente do seu e de costas para si. Ela não deveria, por um maldito acaso, estar enrolada em seus braços?

Olhou-a por completo, reparando naquele fino tecido que alisava cada circunferência daquele corpo antes estudado pelas suas mãos e boca. _Não! Não! Que horas são?_

Procurou rapidamente um relógio no recinto, levantando e enrolando o lençol sobre a cintura. Segurou sua própria ereção contra o corpo a fim de contê-la. Ele precisava ir embora. Konoha era uma aldeia produtiva, apesar de tudo de inútil que vinha dela, e a população, igualmente inútil, acordava cedo. Fossem ninjas partindo em missões ou mesmo velhos se amontoando nas padarias.

O que importava é que: o relógio apontava quase quatro horas da manhã e a vila já estaria abarrota de gente sem mulher – ou sem homem – para dividir uma cama em casa, senão, obviamente, pensariam duas vezes antes de sair dela. Não que lhe faltasse isso hoje, mas: cidade pequena, fofocas grandes – certo; Konoha não era pequena, mas havia a droga do infortúnio de que todo mundo encontrava a todos nesse maldito lugar esquecido pelo Deus dos Desencontros.

O problema real, em verdade, é que fofocas catastroficamente gigantes eram formadas principalmente quando o assunto envolvia a _si_. _Por quê?_ Porque apesar de traidor e assassino, Uchiha Sasuke ainda era o homem mais fodidamente desejado entre as mulheres, sejam elas jovens, adultas ou titias. Todas queriam o Uchiha em sua cama, amarrado, amordaçado e besuntado com algum doce. _Argh!_ _Doces..._

Quatro e vinte e cinco.

– Onde está essa merda?

Sasuke caminhava pela casa, ainda escura, com a blusa no corpo, cabelo arrumado, mas calças e sapatos nas mãos. _Onde diabos essa estúpida cueca está?_ Mal notava o pedaço de pano, que muito pouco apontava, debaixo da cama do quarto da Haruno. Procurou por mais sete minutos. Talvez se estivesse usando o sharingan... _Ridículo!Não serviria de nada mesmo...um byakugan, por outro lado, seria muito mais útil nessas horas._

Decidiu por vestir a calça sem aquela proteção, já que logo estaria na pousada, o problema era aquele maldito pau, quase _vivo_ , dentro delas. Sempre que pensava que conseguiria amolecê-lo, voltava àquele quarto – em busca da estúpida cueca – e se perdia novamente vislumbrando Sakura que, vez ou outra, movia-se e expunha mais ainda o corpo sob o lençol.

Pôde notá-la vestindo uma singela blusa de alça. Não lembrava daquilo nem após sua recente vitória sobre o cabaço ou mesmo antes. Talvez, ela tenha levantado e vestido, assim como pegou um cobertor para si, deitou no lado oposto da cama e dormiu como se ele não existisse. _Que mulher frívola, injusta e egoísta!_ Deixou-o assim: pelado e sozinho.

Sakura não costumava ser grudenta do tipo "por-favor-me-note"?

O Uchiha realmente achou que a condição sequelada dela ia triplicar de intensidade, sobretudo _agora_ , onde eles são adultos o suficientes para se auto julgarem donos de uma vida sexualmente ativa, quando, na verdade, caracteriza-se apenas como algo perturbador.

Em suma, era o último usuário do sharingan, ele quem devia ser o coração de vidro ali. E, a propósito, o _usuário_ , não o _usado_.

Assim, como quem busca fundamentos para seus argumentos, Sasuke abriu a janela que dava para os fundos da casa, procurando ali qualquer refúgio dos poucos olhares que já percorriam pelas ruas de Konoha. Silencioso, pulou em uma árvore, olhando através da folhagem todo tipo de movimento suspeito, exceto o seu próprio.

Resmungou irritado. Por que diabo esse povo todo não tinha complexo de Shikamaru e dormia até o horário de almoço? Merda. Ficaria difícil agir furtivamente dada sua atual e crítica situação pélvica. Viu dois shinobis de nível chuunin caminhando, provavelmente, em direção a academia, uma senhora enrugada carregando uma sacola e dois velhos bêbados voltando da região mais movimentada nas noitadas da vila.

Mas ele estava decidido. Era o melhor ninja que essa vila tinha desde Uchiha Itachi (Naruto que se doa). Por isso, nenhum jovem, anbu ou qualquer outro seria um tipo de ameaça à sua integridade social – se é que havia alguma. Sinceramente, se alguém soubesse de sua fuga matutina, ele duvidava que sobraria algo para existir.

Buscou o telhado mais próximo, preferindo evitar as ruas, em breve muito mais movimentadas, seguindo rapidamente em direção à Pousada Kunai, mal notando o único par de olhos que o acompanhava desde o momento em que abriu a janela e saltou para fora furtivamente.

Oh, mas ele ainda devia estar em êxtase para não notá-lo, afinal, era _Uchiha "olhos de águia" Sasuke_ e, este, precisava de um banho frio e um dia inteiro de sono para restaurar seus sentidos shinobis perfeitamente para ter notado que, afinal, sua fuga tão discreta não fora exatamente isso para _todo mundo_. Ah, mulheres: a segunda das três proibições de um ninja. Justo. Ou injusto?

Era mesmo uma sorte os telhados de Konoha não serem as vias usuais da população geral, apenas um ninja ou outro a ser avistado saltitando como uma gazela sobre as casas da vila. Felizmente, todos bem longe de Sasuke, que não demorou muito, tamanho desespero, para entrar na pousada de sempre. O recepcionista lançou-lhe um olhar curioso e, bocejando, entregou a chave do quarto, dizendo que o café da manhã estaria disponível dali a duas horas.

O vingador quis grunhir que estava pouco se fodendo para o café da manhã, descontando, assim, uma pequeníssima fração de sua frustração no homem, que afortunadamente estava sonolento demais para perceber a dolorosa ereção do rapaz. No entanto, Sasuke era superior a isso e, subindo as escadas, entrou em seu apartamento e colocou a mão sobre a calça. Seu pênis teve uma pequena reação sensível. _Que_ _inferno_ _!_

Desde quando a pós-perda virgindade masculina também doía? Nunca soube de coisa tão ridícula. Oh. Pobre descabaçado e ingênuo rapaz. Estava completamente alheio ao que acontecia com o próprio corpo. Será que ele o usou demais e agora seu organismo estava se rebelando? Ou usou de menos?

Era um _desastre_ ser tão leigo em sexualidade.

Especialmente levando em conta a sua performance da noite passada, que, com certeza, foi muito mais digna que qualquer página dos livros do antigo sensei desvairado do dobo. Contudo, não podia ignorar os comentários sobre como a série Icha Icha era um modelo entre shinobis e civis...Sasuke deveria mesmo surrupiar um livro, ler e descobrir que, para seu orgulho, ele era mais inigualável que qualquer arquétipo de transa idealizada.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, ainda frustrado com tais pensamentos, percebendo, em seguida, a toalha branca da pousada dobrada sobre ela. Observar o pedaço de pano lhe inspirou uma ideia fascinante e simples.

Banho.

Um banho gelado.

Do tipo que o faria bater o queixo com lábios arroxeados. E era madrugada. A água estaria duplamente fria.

Maravilha.

Ele não se importava com tamanho sofrimento desde que isso minguasse seu pau de uma vez por todas. Espera. Não. _Por todas_ é um exagero, só dessa vez seria suficiente, ele ainda pretendia usá-lo em outras ocasiões, e, certamente, no mesmo alvo rosa.

Tirou a roupa completamente ainda no quarto, jogando a toalha sobre os ombros. Relutante, olhou para baixo, sem saber se ficava decepcionado ou estupidamente intrigado com sua disposição assombrosa. Se ele não fosse quem fosse e um ninja muito melhor do que em qualquer outra profissão, quem sabe não devesse ter pensado na ocupação de ator pornô. Ah, ele seria um _sucesso_!

A simples tarefa de ir até o banheiro tornou-se um calvário, suas bolas doíam tremendamente e cada passo era um sacrifício. Sasuke segurou seu membro contra o corpo tentando amenizar o incômodo que os seus próprios movimentos lhe o banho frio não somente acabasse com aquela ereção, como também levasse embora o embrulho no estômago e a cabeça zonza.

Entrou no box frio – _perfeito_ – alcançando a torneira. Como esperado, o líquido que saiu estava a ponto de congelamento. _Duplamente_ p _erfeito._ Sasuke entrou destemido dentro daquela coisa que causaria hipotermia em um ser humano normal. No entanto, o rapaz estava _quente, em ponto de ebulição_. Demorou-se no banho, evitando o máximo de contato com seu próprio órgão, apenas deixando a água deslizar pelo seu corpo.

Sentiu os calafrios percorrendo sua espinha quando mergulhou a nuca debaixo da água, à medida que seus membros superiores e inferiores ficavam dormentes. Trincou os dentes com força ao constatar que os resultados em seu pênis, para sua surpresa e total decepção, foram infrutíferos.

 _Isso são hidrogênio e oxigênio, não é água benta com xarope._

Esse negócio ia ficar apontando para cima assim o resto de sua vida? Como é que ele sairia numa porra de uma missão ou até na esquina desse jeito?

Hmp. Uchiha Sasuke não precisava pensar muito para prever a catástrofe. Se somente ao sair na rua toda garota existente costumava se jogar para cima dele, imagine se "passeasse" ostentando tal coisa? Não faltaria mulher a tirar a roupa e arreganhar as pernas em plena calçada para ele. E, esse garoto, desde algum tempo, têm se interessado apenas por um par específico delas e nada além.

Bastante enraivecido, sentindo a água fria finalmente fazer seu maxilar doer, levou os dedos já arroxeados até a torneira e desligou o chuveiro.. Enrolou a toalha na cintura, sem se preocupar em secar as gotas em seu cabelo e corpo. Ao menos, os sintomas da bebedeira haviam sumido (aqueles comuns, que ele já conhecia), pois seu pênis teimava em estar desperto.

Fora isso, nem parecia que seu pau tinha tido a melhor noite de sua reles vida de pinto! Voltando a segurá-lo com delicadeza – afinal, apesar de ser o objeto de sua raiva, o Uchiha jamais descontaria qualquer coisa naquela preciosa parte de seu corpo. Era uma ferramenta fundamental. E, agora, ele descobriu que tinha mais usos do que apenas para uma relapsa reconstrução do clã – rumou em direção ao quarto sentando-se, novamente, na cama, totalmente derrotado por seu próprio hormônio.

Moveu-se mais para cima, deitando a cabeça confortavelmente sobre o travesseiro, molhando todo o tecido branco abaixo de si. Inspirou uma, duas, três vezes. _O jeito é apelar para a meditação_. Concentrou-se em coisas completamente broxantes, como seus companheiros fazendo disputas de tamanho de pênis em ocasiões nada festivas ou os banhos coletivos que, vez ou outra, era obrigado a ir. Naruto comendo lámen. Alguns sangues ou tripas que, eventualmente, rolavam para fora do corpo de um oponente. Sai e seu sorriso tosco.

 _Pra porra com tudo isso!_ Em pleno aniversário de descabaço e ele teria que pensar em homens?

Jogou essas ideias importunas para longe. _Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer_... – com esse pensamento desceu a mão pelo corpo, parando sobre seu membro só para comprovar a ereção que ainda teimava em se fazer presente sob a toalha – _exceto..._

Sentiu seu pau reagindo a seu próprio toque. _Que terrível._ Não poderia dizer que estava completamente satisfeito com a ideia que lhe apossou. Era estúpida e humilhante. Ah, maldição, ele realmente precisaria recorrer a tal meio? Logo agora, que havia perdido a virgindade, achou que isso estava no passado.

Oh, parece que não.

Alisou a cabeça de seu pênis com a ponta dos dedos, sobre a toalha, apenas para considerar se aquilo realmente resolveria seu problema. _Porra!_ Grunhiu baixo ao sentir a corrente que lhe percorreu o corpo. Ofegou ao segurar a extensão de seu membro com força. A raiva se apoderando de si. Queria terminar logo com aquilo. Era inútil demais, idiota demais. Que merda afinal estava acontecendo com ele?

Basicamente, não ser capaz de controlar seu pau – ou sentir que não pode controlar seu pau – é uma experiência miserável. Sentia-se castrado pela própria parte do corpo que o tornava masculino.

Esfregou a toalha sobre a pele sensível, estimulando-a com o toque suave e ainda molhado do tecido. Suas bolas doíam miseravelmente, talvez pelo tesão contido por tempo demais. Enfiou a outra mão por baixo do pano, segurando-as a fim de amenizar o incomodo. Mesmo seu corpo ainda molhado pelo recente banho frio, o que escorria pela lateral de seu rosto agora, certamente, não fazia parte do líquido proveniente do chuveiro, mas de seus próprios poros aquecidos por luxúria.

Livrou-se, enfim, da toalha, mal contendo os sons que sua boca emitia ao respirar pesadamente quando sua mão quente alcançou diretamente seu membro. Friccionou os dedos na glande, apertando-a entre as juntas, enquanto a outra mão deixava suas bolas de lado e auxiliava sua parceira no prazer que teriam que proporcionar àquele jovem.

Oh, Deus. _Aquilo estava errado_. _Porque ele precisava daquilo?_ Não que desgostasse, mas agora ele era Uchiha "não mais virgem" Sasuke e, esperava, pelo menos, não precisar disso até seu décimo ou décimo quinto orgasmo daquele mês.

 _Pobre Sakura_ , aliás.

Continuou estimulando a cabeça de seu pênis enquanto a outra mão deslizava por sua extensão em um vai e vem, movimentando a pele sobressalente em conjunto. Não demorou muito para sentir a explosão do gozo nublando completamente a sua noção de realidade. Ofegou novamente, sentindo suas mãos ficarem trêmulas ao buscar a toalha na tentativa de conter o líquido que saía.

Jogou a cabeça, antes tensionada, para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro macio e molhado pelo seu próprio cabelo. Respirou fundo, sentindo parte da excitação evaporar de seu corpo e seus músculos relaxarem. Buscou outra toalha sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama, enxugando o suor das mãos e do rosto, por fim, manteve um dos braços flexionado sobre os olhos.

Sua mente clareava instantaneamente enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

 _A bebida._

 _Próximo: V – Despertado – Parte 2_

* * *

Koorime: Não deu para regular as postagens. Estou as voltas com faculdade e trabalho, e a tia Mra. Ichinose com alguns problemas também na vida dela que a forçaram a deletar alguns perfis de autora. Mas calma, calma, não priemos cânico! Tia Ichinose ainda está dando os pitacos dela na criação da história, trabalhando nas piadas e atrasando as postagens huehuehue

Mra. Ichinose: Vou agir das sombras agr.


	6. Despertado - Parte 2

**Perdi Minha Virgindade!**

 _por Mra Ichinose e Koorime Hyuuga_

 **V – Despertado – Parte 2**

A raiva apoderou-se de si ao lembrar-se da maldita bebida que Naruto lhe ofereceu recentemente. Buscou em sua mente algum nome ou imagem naquele rótulo que pudesse comprovar suas suspeitas. Nada. Nem mesmo a cor da própria embalagem – era transparente – ele lembrava. O álcool já havia subido à cabeça, somado ao loiro lhe tirando do sério com apostas inúteis. _Tsc. Seu idiota._

Mortificou-se mentalmente por todas as atitudes que havia tomado desde o momento em que pôs os pés para fora da pousada mais cedo. Mesmo seus momentos com Sakura agora pareciam errados e bastante surreais. Como ele estava fodido.

Só agora, depois de uma sessão de humilhação masturbatória, ele conseguia ver isso? Tem como sua noite ficar pior?

Oh, sim. Claro.

Olhou para baixo, ignorando todos os pensamentos até então, constatando algo que não deveria mais estar ali. O sangue que bombeava freneticamente em seu pênis.

 _Por que essa merda não amoleceu ainda?_

Desceu a mão, que repousava próxima ao seu rosto, ainda protegendo seus olhos da claridade que agora invadia as frestas da janela, e segurou seu órgão novamente. Ele ainda estava duro. Tão duro quanto antes. Terrível e esquisitamente duro. Duuurooo. Duríssimo. Merda! Broxar agora até que seria algo muito bem-vindo.

Aquela situação era tão louca. Tão improvável.

A sensibilidade ainda presente. _Como isso era possível?_

Ator pornô! Certo, tal profissão parecia-lhe cada vez mais condizente com a sua realidade.

Alguns resquícios de sua vergonha anterior ainda jaziam esparramados sobre sua barriga e a toalha, que ainda o cobria parcialmente. Suas bolas não mais doíam. _Pelo menos._ Que diabos de droga Naruto havia lhe dado? Cogitou levantar-se e ir naquele momento na casa do loiro onde, provavelmente, encontrá-lo-ia junto ao "substituto", largados pelo quarto, em alguma posição entre um misto de companheirismo e viadagem.

Não seria uma visão agradável para uma manhã sem virgindade.

A cabeça, ainda pesada, parecia ter um centro de gravidade diferente do resto do corpo sobre a cama. Derrotado pela força G oposta à sua vontade, deixou-se cair novamente sobre os lençóis frios pela umidade que logo sentiu contrastar com sua pele ainda em ebulição. Os frios na barriga somados ao arrepio na espinha indiciavam uma nova onda de prazer que clamava por liberdade.

Correu a mão novamente pelo tronco, segurando a própria ereção. Sentia-se um idiota na puberdade, onde a meta de vida resumia-se a superar o número de punhetas do dia anterior. Aquela idade em que possuir um pênis te catapulta para fora do mundinho onde você está sempre procurando uma oportunidade para bater uma.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Não. Sasuke sequer teve tempo ou atenção para essas coisas em sua própria puberdade – talvez por isso fosse tão sexualmente constipado e moralmente antipático para uma simples descabelada no palhaço –, a situação de agora exigia medidas extremas contra sua própria vontade, pois sua única superação de vida sempre fora ficar mais forte que o dia anterior, e não mais sexualmente orgulhoso de seus limites.

Contra todo o torpor que agora dominava o seu corpo, onde a sensação assemelhava-lhe a uma perda de chakra constante, conseguiu flexionar uma perna, escorregando a mão pelo interior da própria coxa e indo parar, novamente em suas bolas, agora mais sensíveis. Segurou o pênis pela base, recobrando-se dos momentos da noite anterior. _Sakura afundou até ali._ Surpreendeu-se com a extensão do que havia penetrado na garota, tomando nota de perguntá-la depois se aquilo não havia lhe incomodado. _Era muito._

Ela sentada sobre ele.

Ela empinando a bunda para ele.

Ela chupando ele.

Ele chupando ela.

 _Somos os deuses do sexo!_ Tudo isso na primeira vez. Era, de fato, uma proeza para poucos. Mas, sendo honesto, ponderando agora tudo que havia feito em relação a tudo o que ela fez... Ele somente ficou lá, ostentando o mastro, esperando a rosada estiar a bandeira.

 _Pobre Sasuke_. Sua cabeça estava numa confusão de orgulho e resignação. Tão hipnotizado por todas as posições e expressões da garota, que quase se esqueceu do seu próprio papel em querer tomar as iniciativas e controle, após o momento vergonhoso de submissão. Não que não tenha gostado, mas seu orgulho era um _boiola_ de marca maior, com certeza.

Gostaria de ter feito mais. Muito mais. _Quem sabe na segunda, na terceira, ou na sétima?_ Pobre Sakura, _de novo_.

A imagem da jovem percorrendo-lhe o corpo com a boca, como fizera no início da noite, talvez fosse um de seus quadros favoritos. Seus dedos abusados que antes buscaram explorá-la por trás. Quase podia vislumbrar agora a silhueta da Haruno pelas costas, empinada, convidativa em todos os aspectos, ainda chupando-o sobre a cama. A ponta dos seus dedos tocando aquela intimidade molhada, ora penetrando-a, ora alisando-a.

Ouviu seu próprio ofego de necessidade. Ele estava de pé, assistindo a todo o espetáculo de um ângulo agora privilegiado. Apertou a própria glande, enquanto via o prazer se apoderar vertiginosamente do corpo da garota a sua frente à medida que as estocadas aumentavam forçosamente contra o interior dela. Esticou um braço, seu polegar, perigosamente, sondava o outro orifício, arrancando arrepios que percorriam o corpo inteiro de Sakura. As costas arqueadas e a boca que ainda chupava o seu "eu" deitado mais cedo sobre a cama aumentavam o calor e o cheiro de sexo dentro daquele quarto.

Aquilo era insano. Fodidamente anormal. _Que tipo de imaginação era essa?_

Ouviu um lamurio saindo da boca dela quando deslizou o polegar para dentro. Era muito mais apertado. A sensação de proibição era extremamente excitante, fazendo-o agarrar o próprio membro e bombeá-lo, vez ou outra, alisando e apertando a ponta.

Lentamente retirou o dedo, introduzindo dois maiores em seguida. Sakura livrou a boca do corpo abaixo de si para arfar pesadamente. Claramente aquilo lhe causava desconforto e apreensão. As juntas brancas cravadas contra o lençol, somadas ao gemido de dor, evidenciavam isso. Seu "eu" deitado aproveitou-se para beliscar-lhe os mamilos. _Ah aquilo era demais. Demais por esquisito._

\- Sasuke-kun... Eu não sei se...

\- Shh... – Sasuke silenciou-a, afinal, aquele sonho era dele. Aproximou-se roçando o pau, quente e duro, contra as nádegas da jovem. A cena toda aparentava um esquisito ménage à trois... Consigo mesmo. Ocasionalmente, pressionava o quadril ao dela, insinuando suas próximas intenções.

Viu-a lançar-lhe um olhar assustado. Mas claro, ele mesmo estava assustado com sua linha de imaginação. Sakura transformava-se em um reflexo de seu próprio cerne. O olhar intenso transbordando desejo, vergonha, medo e curiosidade. Parecia não saber se devia/queria ou não continuar.

Resignado com as brincadeiras de sua própria mente, suspirou tomando coragem e projetando o corpo contra o da garota. Penetrou-a na frente com extrema facilidade, enquanto seu "eu" sob ela trabalhava agora nos lábios carnudos, dissipando qualquer resquício de medo ou incerteza.

Impulsionou-se mais uma, duas, três vezes, até retirar seu próprio pênis completamente molhado e pincelar sobre a cavidade de trás da Haruno. Mais uma vez sentiu-a tremer sob si. Preencheu-a devagar, testando a nova sensação do local.

\- Abra mais as pernas. – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, que prontamente acatou ao pedido. Ao tentar se mover ouviu um choramingo de protesto. Não podia parar agora. Havia chegado _tão, tão distante_ para morrer na praia? Empurrou-se mais uma vez contra a bunda dela, sentindo o rompimento da resistência dos músculos e a cabeça do seu pênis sendo succionada para dentro com maior facilidade. Ela ofegou pesadamente. Parecia não agradá-la por completo, mas certamente era muito mais apertado e ele apreciou o momento. Sua liderança dominante. _"Maldito orgulhoso pervertido"_ , martelava-lhe na cabeça, mas, a imaginação era sua e de ninguém mais. Permitiu-se ao egoísmo libidinoso que acossava sua mente

Elevava seu corpo a uma transgressão sexual. Oh sim, por Kami, seja lá qual fosse sua próxima transmigração, ela já viria ao mundo iluminada.

Sentiu-a chocar-se contra si, quando sua pélvis foi de encontro às nádegas dela. Seu "eu" abaixo fazia um ótimo trabalho – claro, afinal, era ele – proporcionando-a segurança e relaxamento enquanto beijava e sugava a tez do pescoço alvo. Sakura movimentava-se contra si, aumentado lentamente a intensidade das estocadas em movimentos cada vez mais amplos. Empertigou-se sobre ela, levando um dos dedos até o clitóris, massageando e estimulando.

\- Mais rápido... – ouviu-a implorar em um murmúrio quase inaudível.

Sentiu seu corpo libertando-se das amarras da moralidade. Segurou-a pelo quadril, fincando o pênis completamente com força. Sakura gritou de dor, ou prazer, não soube definir. Seu outro "eu" agora a segurava pelos ombros, impulsionando-a de encontro às investidas na bunda dela. Uma onda de prazer tomou-lhe novamente o corpo em proporções imensas. Lutou interiormente, tentando manter o foco em sua imaginação trabalhada até agora. Com um gemido rouco e sôfrego, entrecortado por um suspiro, jogou a cabeça para trás, flexionando ambas as pernas e sentindo o gozo novamente esparramando-se por sobre o tronco. Os músculos tensionados delinearam-se sob sua pele.

Abriu os olhos, tomados por um carmesim brilhante. Uma das mãos, antes contra a cama e agarrada ao lençol, correu para o rosto, tampando-lhe a visão. A vergonha, o cansaço e a decepção pós-punheta. Ah, quanta infelicidade acumulada e misturada. As bochechas extremamente avermelhadas contrastavam não somente em cor, mas também em temperatura, em relação ao ambiente local.

Permitiu-se olhar para baixo, voltando os olhos agora enegrecidos para a parte teimosa de sua anatomia que ainda lhe renderia muitos cachês em alguns filmes por aí.

Ele ainda estava lá.

Meio mole.

Meio duro.

Vivo?

Morto?

Não soube dizer. Sequer conseguia sentir a presença daquilo.

Mas, ainda assim, esta foi somada às poucas vezes em que o Uchiha fora completamente assolado pelo pânico em toda a sua vida. Até agora. A imagem de si mesmo caminhando pela rua ostentando uma ereção que se projetava além de sua cueca lhe veio à mente novamente. Sequer imaginava os inúmeros problemas que isso poderia causar à sua recente vida sexual ativa.

Sua imaginação era limitada ao seu pomposo orgulho de jamais transparecer qualquer sentimento. E um pau duro dentro das calças, totalmente onipresente, era mais chamativo do que se apontassem setas de neon para cada vez que ele esboçasse um raro e mínimo sorriso de lado.

Mal conseguia sentir seus dedos agora. Sua sensibilidade não era mais a mesma. Já havia esfregado o que pôde e o que não pôde daquela parte de sua anatomia. E ele parecia mais cansado do que o próprio dono.

 _Dane-se. Uma hora ele desiste._

Permitiu-se relaxar, levando, novamente, os braços até os olhos. Ainda que imagens e sensações da noite anterior pipocassem em sua mente, Sasuke buscou ignorá-las, pela primeira vez. Precisava esquecer tudo aquilo, ao menos, hoje; ao menos, agora, para que pudesse ter um mínimo de paz.

Paz?

Não foi, exatamente, o que bateu à sua porta. _Diabos_. Konoha, realmente, nunca será para ele. Parecia que, mesmo com todos os olhares reprovadores, o último Uchiha ainda era amado incondicionalmente, tendo em vista o quanto procuravam por ele.

Buscou a toalha que usou para secar o suor do rosto e enrolou-a na cintura, disfarçando o máximo possível sua meia excitação inconvenientemente presente, caminhou até a porta na velocidade que suas bolas permitiram. _Que Kami permita não ser o dobe_. Jamais conseguiria esconder aquilo do loiro, que sempre invadia sua casa mesmo quando não era bem-vindo, e a última coisa que precisava agora era de questionamentos, ou pior, piadas a respeito de sua situação ou do que havia feito com a Haruno.

Felizmente, alguém no céu perdeu a oportunidade de foder novamente com o Uchiha.

Quando este girou a maçaneta, vislumbrou apenas mais um anbu que, silenciosamente, estendeu-lhe um pergaminho lacrado.

Ou não.

Esticou o braço para fora, expondo sem muita precaução não somente o rosto suado e corado, mas parte do corpo seminu, atraindo a atenção da anbu – sim, uma mulher para azar o seu – ao tecido enrolado em sua cintura.

– Estou atrapalhando algo?

Ah, a pergunta desconcertante que ninguém deseja escutar um dia.

Sasuke a olhou sobre a máscara, notando a direção que, possivelmente, a dona daqueles longos cabelos escuros, estava mirando. Controlou o rubor na face, em parte pela vergonha, em parte pelo ódio à sua própria privacidade, sua própria vida e seu próprio azar.

Agarrou o pergaminho arrancando-o com força das mãos enluvadas, batendo a porta, em seguida, na cara daquela que devorava o volume por baixo da toalha com os olhos. _Ninguém nunca viu um pau duro? Oh, não o de Uchiha Sasuke, certamente._

Caminhou até o pequeno sofá – novamente um de couro ridículo – que a pensão oferecia em cada quarto. Sentou-se nele, ignorando os sons desconfortáveis que o próprio emitia. Por que Konoha parecia adorar o couro? _Qual o problema com o pano de algodão e poliéster?_ Se parassem de fazer coletes, talvez sobrasse algo para os sofás.

Abriu o pergaminho com cuidado, lendo todo o conteúdo ali escrito. Tratava-se de uma missão. Nada muito perigoso, apenas espionagem. Também não seria nenhuma novidade, se não fosse contra um próprio membro da vila da folha, mais especificamente, um anbu. Isso por si já teria surpreendido o Uchiha, se o final não o deixasse estarrecido.

"Data: 07 de julho. Horário de saída para a missão: 7 AM."

– Puta que pariu _._

Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca antes de seu pênis broxar, finalmente, e sua cabeça tombar para trás naquele sofá, igualmente broxante.

Meneou levemente a cabeça para o lado preguiçosamente, constatando o dia e à hora no relógio digital em cima da pequena TV.

 _13/07 – 6:30_

Ele tinha exatos trinta minutos para estar, de malas prontas, roupa no corpo e recomposto em frente ao portão de Konoha. _Merda!_

Uchiha "finalmente broxado" Sasuke não seria o tão aclamado gênio, que diziam que era, se isso não fosse possível para ele. Claro que era, mas apenas para um _Sasuke descansado e com o cabaço intacto._ Infelizmente, esse não era o Sasuke daquela manhã e foi com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o habitual, terminando de vestir suas luvas e de mochila aberta, que ele fechou a porta do quarto em que estava hospedado, naquela pensão _sujismunda_ , em direção à saída de Konoha.

 _Próximo: VI - Incomodado_

* * *

 _Koorime Hyuuga: Terminado o capítulo 5. Aguardem o próximo. :) Ele já se encontra pronto, estamos apenas dando os toques finais. Mimimi, hoje só terá meus comentários porque a tia Mra. Ichinose está de mudança, vida ocupada...essas coisas._


End file.
